Rekindle
by shenanigans23
Summary: Fitz and Olivia are married. Have been for close to 3 years. There's been some neglectfulness on both parts. The fire that once resided in their relationship is slowly burning out. Can their love be rekindled or will someone have to fulfill their desires elsewhere... maybe a story; depending on if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, hey. It's me. I'm home. I thought you'd be here also. I was hoping to at least find dinner waiting on the table." Fitz complained as he slipped off his shoes from his feet and placed them neatly within their walk in closet.

"You could've told me that you were working late again tonight. I guess i'll go fix myself dinner." He sighed while glancing at his clock to see it was 8:30. "See you when you get home. Love you" Fitz sighed as he ended his call. He placed his phone on the nightstand and started stripping himself down. He figured a nice shower would make him feel a whole lot better after the stressful day he had at the office. He threw his clothes in the dirty hamper in the closet and made his way into the shower.

He stood under the stream letting the water sooth his aching muscles. He was exhausted and he at least wanted his wife home to take care of him, in more ways than one: That clearly wasn't happening tonight. He couldn't help it as his mind drifted off to Olivia and the sex they weren't having and haven't had in a month. He knew they were going through a dry patch but they were never ones to go a whole entire month without sex. Work was either in the way or they just wouldn't have the time or energy. His thoughts continued to drift and he realized he was becoming harder than ever.

Fitz wasn't the one to resort to his hand because he had a wife who did that for him. She took care of his needs and him hers. But, a hand was all he had and it was going to have to do at the moment. He slowly grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock and started stroking himself. He had to gather up images of Olivia in his mind for him to get off with. Flashes of her on her knees licking and sucking along his shaft went through his head. He could see her taking him all the way down her throat as far as she could and that sent him off the edge, spilling his seed down the drain.

He raised his head and let the water run along his face. He picked up his bottle of body wash and went to work on cleansing himself so he could eat dinner and get to bed. about 10 minutes later, Fitz came out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried of his limbs and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped into the bedroom to check his phone for any messages. He was glad to see one from Olivia but he wasn't too excited about what she had to say.

_"Hey, Fitz. Sorry, it slipped my mind. I've been busy. I'll try to be home soon. You don't have to wait up. Harrison's here with me along with some other's. I'll cook you dinner another night. Love you too."_

He shook his head. Olivia was rarely the one to forget. She was rarely ever careless. It made him feel a little better that Harrison was there with her. Harrison had been a friend of their since college. Harrison knew Olivia first and then met him. That's kind of how he and Olivia got introduced. He shook off her message and went to pick out a -shirt and boxers to slip on before he went down to the kitchen. He stood by the nightstand and gave Olivia another call but it went directly to voice-mail. Had she turned her phone off? Fitz thought to himself. Is she that busy that she can't even keep her phone on and cal me back? Fitz continued to question. He shrugged away his thoughts not having the patience to deal with anything right now. He placed his phone back on the charger and left his room to fix himself a meal.

...

Olivia was in her office trying to meat deadlines for clients that were coming up sooner than she liked. She was Senior Account Executive at GOT advertising and she had a job to do; but she wasn't alone doing her job.

She had just finished sending her text to Fitz and pressed down on the power button to turn it off. She threw it in her purse inside of her desk drawer before closing it.

"What?" She asked as she looked up to see one of her co-workers, Antonio, staring at her. His stare was intense and it made her a little uneasy about what he would say.

"Nothing. It's nothing" he tried to lie but he knew he was only kidding himself. Before she could chime in he continued "It's just that you're so beautiful." He admitted. Olivia pushed her bang out of her face and tucked the hair behind her ear. She diverted her gaze from him and looked down at the paper work on her desk. Her breath got caught and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Antonio. I told you to stop. I'm married." She tried to sound stern but her voice was giving out on her. Antonio had been working with the agency for a little while now and just started working closely with Olivia a little less than a month ago. When she first saw him, she had to admit that he was a gorgeous man. He had the perfect sun-kissed tan and the white teeth. He reminded her of Joe Manganiello. He was tall and muscular with a head full of short length hair and a full scruffy goatee beard. He was always smiling. He was always a joy to be around. There was nothing about him that wasn't appealing to Olivia's liking but she had a man. She had a husband. One who she loved with all of her heart but she couldn't ignore the attention Antonio was giving her.

He would learn the little things about her like her favorite morning pick-me-up. She loved either a fresh bowl of assorted fruits or a blueberry muffin with a sweet tea. He would surprise her with breakfast and even sometimes accompany her to lunch if she had the time. Antonio was showing her some much needed attention that she was missing.

Fitz had been busy working and so had she. Time just hadn't been on their side anymore for them to be with each other, and not just sexually. Olivia couldn't lie though, they hadn't had sex in a month and it was getting kind of boring to resort to her good ole trusty vibrator in her bedroom drawer. She had been feeling a little withdrawn from her husband for some time but she never addressed it head on to him. She figured this time would pass. Their careers were thriving and taking off in great directions.

Before the sex had stopped, other things within their marriage had stopped too. Olivia's cooking was to a minimum. They usually alternated weeks but it was becoming more so that Fitz had to cook dinner and eat himself and she'd eat what was left for her later. Fitz would shower Olivia with flowers, chocolates, and little meaningful presents but those hardly came anymore, if at all. The things they had been doing within their marriage were just not the way they used to be. Things were becoming so different that they just started getting used to it. They were settling but they would have never guessed it would land them where they were now; Fitz jerking off in the shower and Olivia's backside being pressed up against another man's front.

Antonio had made his way around to Olivia as she stood behind her desk. He couldn't help what he was feeling anymore. He'd become so close to Olivia that he felt the need to know her more in some very unprofessional ways. She confided in times to him about her husband and he was always there to talk to. Antonio enjoyed being close this close to Olivia: mentally and physically. He was right behind her breathing in her scent. He took in her appearance from her black pumps to her black pants that hugged her legs and ass just right. His eyes continued up to her red sleeveless blouse. It was soft; silk. She'd taken her jacket off earlier when she started feeling warm. His eyes admired her beautiful long black hair. It was straight but she would always switch it up. He loved that.

Antonio leaned forward a little more bringing his hands to caress her bare arms. They traveled down and came to settle on her waste. Olivia was enjoying the feeling of being touched. He was doing something to her but she wasn't his. He wasn't supposed to have this hold over her.

"Antonio" she whispered in a warning tone.

"Oh, I love that. I love how my name rolls off your tongue. Say it again" He growled as his hands tightened their hold on her waist pulling her flush against him. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his and she was just about to give in and say his name when their was a knock on her door. She pulled his hand away from her body and he walked back around to the front of her desk without taking his eyes off of her. She was feeling hot. She picked up a file and fanned herself before telling whoever it was to come in. It was Harrison.

"Hey Liv... Antonio." Harrison greeted a little dryly. He wasn't too fond of Antonio because he always wanted to spend time with Olivia. It didn't go unnoticed by him but he didn't push anything that may not have really been there. He knew how much Olivia cared about Fitz. There was nothing stronger than their love for one another. But he also wasn't very aware of the rough patch they were going through.

"Hey, Harrison. What's up? Olivia greeted back as she placed her folder back down on her desk. Antonio had finally looked away from her and directed his attention to Harrison as he was about to speak.

"Me and the other's have come up with a plan for the Morris deal and presentation. Come on into the conference room and we can pitch it to you and finally get out of here. Harrison said as he started backing out of the office."

"Ok, Great. We'll be right there" she yelled as Harrison was making his way back to the others. Antonio looked back up at her as she was moving to grab some files from out of her cabinet. She could feel his eyes boring holes in her backside. She felt the walls closing in on her. Harrison had amazing timing. She could only imagine what would've happened if he hadn't knocked on her door at the exact time. She grabbed all that she needed and met Antonio's stare. His face had softened a little and a smirk was now forming on her lips. Olivia couldn't help but smile either. He walked over to the door and motioned for her to exit before him. She swiftly made her way out of the office and Antonio closed her door behind him and followed her out to the conference room.

...

A little over 2 hours had passed when everyone felt their work for the night was done. Everything for their upcoming clients were set and they could all finally rest a little easier for the night. Olivia glanced up at the clock and saw that the time was now close to 11:30. She got up and went to her office and collected her things, pulling on her suit jacket and grabbing her purse from out of her purse. As she stood there, she began to turn her phone on but she was interrupted by a knock on her open door. It was Antonio leaning up against the frame.

"Let me walk you out, Olivia" He warmly stated and waited for her to exit. They walked to the elevators and Olivia pressed for the main floor so they then could walk out to the parking garage. As they stepped onto the elevator and the door was about to close, Harrison hopped on and stood right in the middle of Antonio and Olivia. He made small talk with Olivia about hopefully getting together for the weekend with only two days left in the week. They had a more flexible schedule for the weekend. Mornings were only mandatory when they were racing against the clock. If not, they'd usually come in on evenings, but not for too long.

They were all walking to their own cars. Harrison bid both Olivia and, reluctantly, Antonio a good night. Olivia looked back to catch Antonio smiling at her. She felt a burning inside of her thinking about how sexy he was. She didn't know why these thoughts were plaguing her mind but they were and they only continued to grow the longer he was around her. Everything inside of her was telling her to stop playing with fire but she couldn't help but feel tempted.

She was now in her car driving. She was so ready to get home. She reached over a took a sip from her water bottle she grabbed out of her office. She wasn't in the mood to eat anything heavy when she got home. She came to a red light and her mind began to drift to how it would feel to have Antonio kiss her, from her lips, to her neck, to her breast, down her stomach and right between her legs. She shivered at just the thought. The light turned green and she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, pressing down on the gas to continue on her route.

She continued driving on as her mind continued drifting off to the naughtiest things she could think of. She wanted to stop thinking about Antonio in such a way especially while she was almost home. Home, where she lived with her husband of 3 years. She had to get a hold of herself.

Sure things weren't their best with Fitz but every great marriage goes through its ups and downs she convinced herself. Her and Fitz were just rarely on the same page anymore. They needed a break; a vacation. They needed time for one another away from the world, away from their responsibilities. But who knew when that was gonna happen.

She pulled up into the driveway and parked her car. Grabbing her purse, she made her way inside. A few lights were on around downstairs but no Fitz so she was certain he'd already gone to bed. She couldn't blame him. It was now going on midnight and she did tell him not to wait up. She sometimes regretted saying such things. She wanted him to wait up for her but she knew his days were just as stressful as hers. She didn't want to appear selfish to him. She wanted him to get his much needed rest. He always headed into work before her anyway.

She didn't bother with the kitchen to get a snack and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. When she walked in she saw her husband sprawled out on his back with the sheet hanging low on his midsection. He was shirtless, like he preferred to sleep. Olivia loved it too. He looked so hot in this moment. She couldn't help but want to jump right on top of him and ride him as hard as she could. She quietly peeled away her outfit and went to the closet throwing her panties and bra into the dirty clothes bin. She laid her suit on the chair inside the closet and made her way out fully nude.

She walked over to the bed and watched Fitz' chest rise and fall. He was sleeping so peacefully. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about taking care of her urge herself. She sighed and slowly opened her nightstand, pulling out her blue friend. She walked out of their room and into the guest bathroom down the hall. She walked in and turned on the lights and the shower. She let it run to get it hot before she got in. With the way she had been fantasizing about sex the whole drive home, she knew she was wet and ready.

She faced the mirror and parted her legs. She braced herself with one arm on the counter and used to other to drag the vibrator along her slit. She turned the dial up on the device and started pushing it inside of her throbbing pussy. She moaned at the initial contact. It felt amazing. She'd built up all of this sexual energy and she would finally get to release it all.

The bathroom started steaming up, creating a cloudy atmosphere, and she closed her eyes letting the sensations take over her body. She pushed the vibrator inside of her as deep as she could, which brought out a moan form her lips. She continued pushing it in and out of her, loving how wet she sounded. She was fully bent over on the counter driving the device deep inside hoping to cum sooner rather than later.

She was so caught up in her pleasure, with her eyes closed, that she didn't know Fitz had opened the door to the bathroom. He took her in for a second and felt a surge of emotions coarse through him. She was masturbating and she looked so determined. Her back arching from the intensity. Sweat was forming on her backside and her hair was hanging around covering her face, which was buried in her forearm. He could tell from her shortness of breaths that she was close to climaxing but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Livvie" He called out, finally. His voice deep and raspy from the sleep he'd just woken out of.

Olivia's body stilled and she turned her head to the door to see if she'd really heard Fitz. She saw hairy legs standing in the doorway and black boxers and knew it wasn't her imagination. She shot up a little faster and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked into Fitz' eyes but she couldn't read them. She looked away just as fast, feeling shame and guilt takeover. She brought her arm that was on the counter to wrap across her breast to cover herself but he uttered the one word that made her halt her movements...

"Don't"

...

Sooo, yea! This idea had been nagging me for awhile so I finally decided to write it out. Idk if I want to keep this going or not. I'll make my decision after I hear from you guys. REVIEW please! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was going to continue this story either way because I like writing this one. I had been thinking of doing this story for the longest and something just said "go for it girl." So I did. I really love writing this. It's been flowing pretty easily so far. I've enjoyed reading what you guys have to say. But that's enough of my rambling, so now enjoy! Chapter 2

RECAP

_"Livvie" He called out, finally. His voice deep and raspy from the sleep he'd just woken out of._

_Olivia's body stilled and she turned her head to the door to see if she'd really heard Fitz. She saw hairy legs standing in the doorway and black boxers and knew it wasn't her imagination. She shot up a little faster and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked into Fitz' eyes but she couldn't read them. She looked away just as fast, feeling shame and guilt takeover. She brought her arm that was on the counter to wrap across her breast to cover herself but he uttered the one word that made her halt her movements..._

_"Don't"_

_..._

"Fitz, I..I" Olivia stuttered out trying to rid them of the quiet atmosphere that was only filled with the sound of the shower running. Before she had time to say much more Fitz was walking further into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and started peeling away at his boxers. They dropped down to his feet and his semi-erect shaft sprang forth. Olivia's eyes ran up his body before landing right on his face. He walked closer to her and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up to sit on the counter. She dropped her vibrator into the sink and braced her hands on his shoulder.

She could see he was getting harder by the second. He bent his head down, taking her right nipple in his mouth. He went to work, sucking and biting the bud hard. Then he moved on to her left breast to do the exact same thing, taking as much of her breast that he could into his mouth. His hands were running along her sides and down her thighs, heightening her senses.

Olivia couldn't help but stare down into his eyes. There was a mixture of desperation and longing within them. She couldn't help but feel the same way. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and Fitz was face to face with her in no time, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Their eyes stayed open, not being able to look away from one another.

They were enjoying being together after so long. It was hard to believe how quickly time had gone by and how it easily escaped them. Olivia's hands cupped his face and continued kissing him with all she had. Fitz was first to pull away. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you, Fitz. So much" Olivia said as he walked them over to the shower.

"I love you too, Livvie" He responded with a warm gaze as he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

He stepped over into the shower and she pulled the curtain closed. He pushed her closer until she was under the stream. She gasped at the feeling of the hot water as it ran down her face. He leaned it to suck on her neck as she basked in the feeling. She began grinding on his dick that was pressed right between her core and his stomach. He took one palm and smacked her ass causing her to grind harder. Fitz then gripped it and assisted her finally lifting her body over top his manhood. She took one hand from around his neck grabbed onto his shaft. She stroked him a few times and pushed the tip inside of her, slowly sliding down as he filled her up.

Fitz threw his head back from her neck at the sensation. She'd definitely grown a little tighter over the few weeks. It felt heavenly. He turned and pushed her up against the shower and started driving into her with long hard strokes. He wasn't slow but he wasn't fast either. The pace felt incredible. She could feel all of him. She missed this.

Fitz started picking up the pace, thrusting Olivia up and down against the wet tile, burying his face right below her ear, whispering how good she felt. They found their motion and rhythm as Olivia's hips rocked back against his powerful plunges.

"Baby. Ahhh, fuckkk" Olivia screamed out. Fitz was going impossibly deep. His lips were all over her neck and chest, biting and licking along every piece of skin that his lips touched. This was Fitz. This was her husband. He was fucking her like she needed to be fucked and somehow Antonio's face came into her mind. She squeezed her eyes tight trying not to think about him, but it was no use. She could feel his broad chest pushed up against hers. She could feel his hands digging into her hips. She could she his eyes staring back deeply. She could feel his lips nibbling on hers. She knew it was wrong but her mind was running rapid with images the more she thought about it.

She'd brought this upon herself. With the lack of intimacy with Fitz and all the time she'd been spending with Antonio, this was bound to happen. Antonio was taking up more of her attention and she was letting him see a different side of her. Things were escalating between her and Antonio that shouldn't have. It was okay to have male friends but not this type of "friend". Antonio wasn't just someone she worked with. At least not in his mind.

He wanted to play things out with her and see if she'd go for it. The signs were there and the attraction was there. He knew if he kept being there for her and providing that extra attention she needed that her feelings would develop and that she'd fall for him. That's what he wanted. As if he didn't have the qualities to go out and find a woman of his own. Any gal would be lucky to have him, but in this moment, he wanted Olivia.

Fitz kept pounding hard into her hearing her moans get higher and higher in pitch. He wanted to watch her. He wanted to see her face as she succumbed to the pleasure he was giving her. He wanted to see her body shake and writhe. He wanted to hear her voice give out as she screamed his name in pleasure. He wanted it all. He leaned up to face her and found her eyes shut tightly. That just wasn't going to do.

"Livvie, look at me. I want to see you. Open your eyes." He commanded. She panted out short breathy moans and slowly opened her eyes to him. He smiled to her and flashes of Antonio blended in with his face. She turned her head slightly to the side but Fitz brought his hand up behind her head and connected their foreheads.

"C'mon baby. Look. at. me" he pleaded and emphasized with deeper, more powerful strokes. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Her face scrunched together and she knew she was going unravel.

"I can't hold it. I'm gonna cum. Fitzzz, shitttt. I'm gonna cum" She screamed out. Embedding the fingers of one of her hands in his wet hair while the other held on tightly across his shoulder blades.

"I want it baby. I wanna feel you cum all over this dick. Do it, Livvie" he growled to her as her eyes threatened to roll in the back of her head. She gripped his hair and he gripped her hips as she came hard all over his shaft.

"Ahhh, yesss, Livvie. Fuckkk. You feel so good" He yelled as he kept thrusting inside of her. She was still contracting around his cock and he knew he was just about done.

"yessss, yessss, yessss" Olivia cried as he prolonged her orgasm, causing her toes to curl and legs to shake around him. "give it to me" she added wanting to feel him explode and Fitz did, emptying his seed deep inside of her. Fitz stood against her with their bodies pressed tightly together. He leaned forward and pressed open mouth kisses to her lips. Everything in this moment felt great. It felt amazing.

"Let me wash you" Fitz spoke as he pulled out of her and set her on her feet.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to. Just go back to bed." Olivia was quick to say.

"Nonsense. I want to. Plus I won't sleep better until you're in bed with me. Okay?" He insisted.

"Okay" she agreed.

Fitz grabbed onto a wash cloth that was hanging on a rack and poured some body wash on it. He worked her from her shoulders to her feet making sure to get every spot. She almost felt her knees give out when he went to wash her core. She was still a little sensitive and that only caused an ache to form deep within her.

He was treating her so wonderfully in this moment. She felt the guilt form in her chest. She hadn't done anything with Antonio physically but just the act of letting him in was more than nothing. Fitz finished her up and she stood under the water, rinsing all the suds away. Fitz washed himself off a bit and joined her under the stream. Once they were done. They stepped out of the shower and he grabbed two towels. They wrapped their bodies up and Olivia walked over to the sink where her vibrator still lay. She smiled a little to herself, letting out a small laugh and picked it up. She squeezed some soap into her palm and turn the water on so she could wash it off. She dried it off with her towel and made her way to their room. Fitz picked up his boxers, throwing them back on, as he followed her.

He watched as she slipped on a pair of his boxers and smiled. She used to always wear his underwear if she didn't feel like wearing hers. He walked closer to her as she about to pick out on of his shirts and stopped her. She turned her head to him, with a little confusion until she read his face.

"Lets sleep like this" he said. Them both clad in just boxers. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He crawled in first and she after him. She laid back against her pillows and he made himself comfortable behind her so the were in a spooning position. He placed his hand on her bare flat stomach and traced it all the way to her breast. He softly fondled them and placed soft kisses along her neck. She felt totally relaxed. Totally at peace as her breathing started to settle. Before they knew it, sleep had come and they both drifted off to dream land.

...

Morning was there before she knew it. Olivia woke up earlier than she thought. She glanced over at her clock on the nightstand and it read 5:45 a.m. Her She still had a little time to rest but she wanted to wake up before Fitz and make them breakfast. She rarely ever got a chance to make him breakfast. She was barely making dinner. She wanted to do this for them. It felt right. After last night's sexing, she felt a little better about things. It wasn't all about the sex but not having your husband in such a way for so long when they're with you and available isn't fun.

She still felt his arm wrapped around her hip. He was laying on his back and his right hand hovered dangerously close to her lower half. She smiled a little to herself at how he was so possessive in his unconscious state. She leaned over and planted a kiss right over his eyebrow. He stirred a tad but no sudden movements were made so she slid out from under his arm and grabbed a t-shirt, seeing that she was still bare chested from the night before. She slipped the shirt over her head and made her way downstairs.

Not much longer after Olivia left to prepare breakfast was Fitz awoken by Olivia's phone. It was sitting on her nightstand charging. He blinked his eyes open a few times and looked around but he was sure she wasn't in the room. He was just about to reach over and answer her phone when the vibrating stopped. He picked it up and glanced at the time on the phone. As he was about to put it down a text message popped up across the phone. His eyes were a lot clearer now and he read who it was from and what it said.

The name Antonio popped across the screen. He didn't know any Antonio and Olivia had never mentioned him. As he read on, the message said,

"Morning, Liv! You're probably not up yet since we had such a late night last night but when you do, I want the first thing you see when you pick up your phone is this message. I was thinking I'd pick up your favs for breakfast and join you in your office when you arrive. I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep even though I already know you don't need it. See you soon."

There was an emoji of the sun at the end of the message and Fitz just stared at the screen, reading the words over and over. Clearly this Antonio character worked with Olivia but the fact that he was close enough to call her "Liv" raised heat in his chest. He wanted to pick up her favorite for breakfast? He shouldn't know about her favorite anything. And why did he need to sit in her office and eat with her. Just them alone? That was not okay and didn't settle with Fitz one bit. And the beautiful comment really set things off for him, adding a cherry to top off the pile of already red flags that were evident in the text message.

Fitz gripped tightly onto the phone and threw the sheet from his body, standing to his feet on the side of the bed. He could feel his chest tightening and his anger beginning to rise but more so he was feeling hurt and pain rise within him. He pinched his eyes shut and tried to calm himself. There was no reason for him to get too riled up this early in the morning. He didn't know who this guy was but he was going to get to the bottom of this Antonio situation.

He smelled the cooking from downstairs and it lightened his heart just a little. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth quickly and made his way downstairs, but not before placing her phone back on its charger. As he got closer, he could see her tiny frame moving around the kitchen, dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. She was making his favorite, french toast, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon.

He could feel a wave of sadness rush over him. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but what kind of male co-worker texts a married woman at 6 in the morning; especially one he's never met or heard of. He tried pushing back his emotions the best he could. Olivia had finally noticed him leaning against the frame a second later. She looked at him and gave him a small, sincere smile before turning back to finish off the eggs.

Fitz made his way over to her so quickly that he hadn't even felt his feet move. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his head in the back of her hair hanging along her neck.

"Morning, baby" Olivia said, chuckling softly at how quick he made his way to her, attaching their bodies together. Fitz responded by brushing her hair away from her neck and planting open mouth kisses along its base. She turned off the stove as the eggs were finishing and turned around to meet Fitz' gaze. He firmly placed his hands on the counter behind her locking Olivia in place. He leaned forward and kissed her with force as her hands made their way to his face.

Olivia could sense that he wasn't relaxing into her touch like he always would. His tongue was forceful, running along the walls of her mouth. She pulled away, needing to catch her breath. She could feel the moisture from his tongue all over her mouth and she licked her lips, savoring the taste of him. Her hands slid down from his face to his shoulders. She stared into his eyes and saw that he was troubled about something. The next words he spoke confirmed her suspicions.

"Are you happy?" Fitz asked her, not losing eye contact with her.

Olivia stood stunned and her mouth fell slightly open, shocked as to where such a question would've came from.

...

YAY! Thanks for reading. 31 followers and 33 reviews just for the first chapter. That's awesome. Now show me how much you liked this one & review some more. I'm glad you're feeling this story as much as I am. I promise not to neglect How Will I Know?

xo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I was gonna wait awhile longer to upload this buttt, clearly I didn't. You're welcome lol. & Of course OLITZ is the endgame. I'm not that crazy. Chapter 3!

RECAP

_Olivia could sense that he wasn't relaxing into her touch like he always would. His tongue was forceful, running along the walls of her mouth. She pulled away, needing to catch her breath. She could feel the moisture from his tongue all over her mouth and she licked her lips, savoring the taste of him. Her hands slid down from his face to his shoulders. She stared into his eyes and saw that he was troubled about something. The next words he spoke confirmed her suspicions._

_"Are you happy?" Fitz asked her, not losing eye contact with her._

_Olivia stood stunned and her mouth fell slightly open, shocked as to where such a question would've came from. _

...

"Fitz, of course i'm happy. You've made me the happiest woman in the world" Olivia choked out. She was scared as to what led to his questioning. Although they hadn't been having any time together, she didn't think it was cause to second guess their love. There was some distance but nothing that would cause her to stop loving him or their marriage.

Fitz didn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes didn't lie and he knew she was telling the truth. He brought his hands to her neck and brushed one thumb along her chin and the other along her lips. He stretched his neck forward, leaning down as close as he could to her. He swept his tongue along her lips but never fully kissed her. Olivia's eyes had closed and her breath began to quicken. It was like he was sucking the breath right out of her.

After seeing that message he had this yearning just to keep her near to him. He started to feel bad about how much time had gotten away from them. He didn't realize how bad they were stepping out of themselves until he saw her trying to get off last night. In the past, if she ever masturbated, it was while he was there with her. She'd never had to really use it on her own. Just the thought of her needing to made him shudder.

He didn't have a problem with her masturbating but the fact that she did it in secrecy wasn't something he liked. Last night, she grabbed her vibrator, left out of their room to go down to the guest bathroom and give herself release. Why didn't she want to wake him up instead? She could've at least done it in their master bathroom. These were signs to him of her distancing herself. He wanted her to always be comfortable enough to come to him for anything. This marriage was a commitment from the both of them.

He finally closed the distance after building up anticipation within the both of them. Olivia devoured his lips, kissing him hard. Their bodies were pushing and pulling on one another. Necks rolling and tongues dueling. This went on for what felt like hours. Fitz pulled away and noticed he had her pinned against the refrigerator. They were breathing heavily and their lips were red and swollen. She was first to break the silence.

"I just really miss you Fitz" She whispered so softly afraid to speak any louder. He pulled her body from the fridge and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I've missed you too." Fitz breathed out.

He knew Olivia better than he knew himself and these people that they were being were strangers. The people they said they would never become were slowly creeping into their lives. He needed to fix this as soon as possible.

He moved all of the food onto the table and picked out one plate for them to share. He sat down and patted her lap for her to sit. He grabbed the orange juice and poured a glass for them both. They sat comfortably and fed one another. Things felt like they weren't too far from going back to normal.

Once they finished up breakfast, Fitz insisted that she go shower and ger ready while he cleaned up the dishes. She reluctantly agreed and made her way to their bedroom to get ready.

Fitz places all of the dishes in the washer and wiped down the table. He ran upstairs and heard her taking a shower. He grabbed his phone and ran back down to his office to make a quick phone call. He knew this person would be able to explain to him what he needed to know. He dialed the number and finally got through after s rings.

"Harrison. Wake up man. I need to talk to you."

"FITZ! Man, what time is it? I had 2 more minutes of snoozed sleep and you've ruined it. What do you want?" Harrison groggily whined to Fitz over the phone as he laid against his headboard.

"Harrison. This is a serious matter. Now, tell me who Antonio is!" he demanded as he took a seat in his black leather chair, turning to look out of the window.

"Antonio. He works with me and Liv. There's nothing really to him. I don't really lik... nevermind he's cool. But why do you want to know about him?

"Wait, why don't you like him Harrison. I have my reasons on needing to know!" Fitz sighed

"Nothing, Fitz. It's..nothing. I don't want you getting all crazy over something that might be nothing." Harrison tried to assure him.

"Look, this Antonio character sent Olivia a text message this morning talking about bringing her breakfast and joining her so they could eat together in her office. All at 6 a.m. So spit it out. Why don't you like him?"

Harrison sat up further, swinging his legs out onto the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took in a deep breath. He wanted to question Fitz and ask if he went through her phone, but they were married and that was a valid enough explanation to do what he did. He was sure this wasn't the first time Antonio had sent Olivi text in the morning seeing as though they would eat frequently together.

"Antonio has been working at the agency maybe a year but he just started working with our division not too long ago. He is assigned with Olivia and their basically partners: working with each other on a lot of things." Harrison was hesitant to go on but he knew Fitz knew that there was more to tell, so he continued. "I don't like him because he's a little to clingy with Olivia. He always wants to be around her. If she's not with me...she's with him. I didn't push because I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"I asked Olivia if she was happy. She said yes. I believe her. I know we've hit a rough patch but the idea of another man occupying my wife's time and being close with her, Harrison? I can't take that. This Antonio character is there with her all hours of the day and i'm hardly seeing her when we're supposed to be home with one another. He's replacing me when I can't be there. And them working together makes it all the more convenient for him. I don't want to accuse her of anything myself either. I need to see this Antonio for myself."

"I understand what you're saying, Fitz. Women are fascinating. They think that guys can be just friends, and some are more than capable of that, but not Antonio. There are just too many signs. So what are you going to do?" Harrison questioned, needing to know Fitz' plan.

"Well, first, i'm going to gather myself and go get ready. I'll go into the work office but i'll be leaving early. I'll come to GOT advertising and join my wife for lunch."

"Sounds promising. But, Fitz, if you're going to go through with all of this, leave this craziness behind. There is no reason to call anyone out just yet, that we know of. Play cool and keep calm. I don't need you losing your head."

"I got it man. I just need to do this. I'm glad you're there with Olivia. Looking out for her. You're a great friend. Like our brother. But you know this!"

"Yea, yea. I know. I love you and I know the job has been pulling Liv away and your job has probably been doing the same but I know y'all will get through this. There's too much love between you two not to."

"I love you too, Har. & I'll be seeing you later on" And with that they hung up the phone and Fitz made his way upstairs. The shower wasn't running anymore and he walked into the room to see Olivia sitting at her vanity in her black satin robe. She was playing with her hair, most likely about to braid it into a goddess style since she'd gotten it wet in the shower last night. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to take this moment in. He'd been neglectful of moments like these. It felt good just to see her and watch her.

She was so caught up in herself that she did't notice him. He started stripping out of his clothes, leaving him fully bare. That's when she noticed his nude reflection in the mirror. She missed these moments. Just being able to admire his body and watch him perform the most simple task was fulfilling to her. She watched his ass as he moved to throw his clothes in the dirty hamper. His ass was sexy and so firm but clearly in need of a tan. A tan. She thought, "Antonio's ass if probably nice and tan". She shook her thoughts and cursed at herself. What the fuck was wrong with her? She continued watching him as he went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. She delighted in the muscles all over his body as they flexed in multiple areas. She admired his manhood and how it hung so nicely between his legs. She bit her lip as she saw him looking back at her. He gave her a mischievous smile a gripped himself with one hand as he slowly kicked the door shut.

She laughed out to herself at him and went back to finishing her hair. She was feeling amazing after last night. Things were slowly returning to normal. She needed him and this attention. She couldn't help it, but the selfish bone in her body was taking over. Now she needed to make sure they stayed this way. She had to figure away to put distance between herself and Antonio. Fitz was the most important thing to her and she shouldn't have let another man fill in the empty spaces that had formed. That was her fault. She couldn't lie as say that she hadn't enjoyed Antonio's presence because she did. He was sweet and kind and conveniently, he was there. But she needed to gather herself. She could never hurt Fitz and what they shared.

About 20 minutes later, Fitz emerged from the steaming hot bathroom with his towel wrapped around his midsection. As he walked out, he saw Olivia standing in front of the mirror in her bra and panties. He continued sneaking glances as he gathered his clothes together. She bent over and he stared at the way her cheeks swallowed her g string. She pulled on a black skirt and zipped up the side. She then picked up one of the many tops Fitz had purchased for her and slipped it on.

She had on an all black ensemble and was going to wear her red pumps. She wanted to feel and look very sexy today. Fitz couldn't stop drooling over her. It was like he had forgotten he was married to her and she was his. He started getting a little jealous thinking of all the people she would encounter in the office. They would all see her in this amazing outfit with a skirt that shaped her ass in a way that should have been forbidden during the daytime. He didn't want to think about Antonio seeing her and fawning all over her along in her office. He was just about to plead to her that she change her outfit but then he remembered he'd be joining her in her place of work before he knew it. He just had to remain cool. He mentally talked himself down. Something in him told him that Harrison would have his back before he got there, keeping Antonio away from Olivia.

As he slipped on his pants and buckled his belt, he saw her sit on the edge of the bed so she could put on her shoes. He raced over to her so he could take over the job. He got on one knee and lifted one leg up. He placed a kiss to each of her toes, the bottom of her foot, her ankle and lastly a kiss to her calf. He looked up to see her staring intensely at him. He slipped the shoe on and moved to the other foot to perform the exact same thing.

When he was done. He stood all the way up and gave her his hand to take so he could help her to her feet. She gladly accepted and placed her free hand on his face before placing a kiss to his lips. It was sweet and soft because 1. she didn't want to make herself too late to work and 2. she didn't want to mess up her lipstick that she just perfected. But before she could pull away, he plunged his tongue down her throat and gripped her ass hard through her skirt. She moaned at his antics and started bringing him closer to her. He jerked away before she could take control. He wanted her to leave remembering who she married to. She needed to be reminded of his want and need for her.

She opened her eyes to see her lipstick all over his mouth and she smiled. He looked so fucking cute in just his work pants and a smile. She grabbed a tissue to clean him up and then freshened up her lips. She walked over and grabbed her cell phone. Usually, she would bury herself in her phone looking through e-mails, but this morning was a different morning.

Fitz had slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of socks in this time. He took a hold of her hand and walked her downstairs to the door. She grabbed her purse and keys and Fitz unlocked the door for her. He opened it slightly but not all the way. He stood beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Leaning into her, he whispered something into her ear. Her eyes slightly widened and a shiver went through her body. He kissed her cheek and opened the door all the way, signaling that she could walk out now. He loved watching her face as she thought about the words he just said. She didn't look at him, only made her way to the car. He waved to her as she pulled away and closed the door, making his way upstairs so he could finish getting ready. Something in his gut told him today would be a great day.

...

Olivia used her paper towel to open up the bathroom door and let herself out. She walked down the hall and made her way back to her office. She sat down in her chair and pulled out a few files in attempt to look over them but she couldn't focus. Her mind had drifted off to Fitz once again for the umpteenth time. She blushed to herself as she thought about the words he said to her as she was leaving,

**"I hope I didn't make you too wet before work"**

She smiled to herself because he'd done just that. This had been her fifth trip to the ladies room. When she left home it was about 8:30, So she had now been at work for about 3 hours. And lunch time was closely approaching. She hadn't really thought about what she would do. But before her thoughts had gone any further there was a knock and Antonio entered. She hadn't seen him all morning and she surprisingly didn't think about him like she usually would. But she would have Harrison to thank for his disappearance.

When Harrison arrived, Olivia had yet to come in. He saw Antonio sitting in the break-room with what looked like his and Olivia's breakfast. He laughed quietly to himself and made his way inside to him. Harrison informed him that Olivia would be in later. He also told Antonio that Olivia had some files and documents he could work on but in his office. Harrison didn't mind telling a little white lie and having Antonio do his extra work. It was like having his own personal pet. Antonio didn't think to question Harrison because he knew of their friendship. He was closer to Olivia than he was and had known her way longer.

Antonio spent most of his morning with Harrison in his office doing work. He felt the need to question Harrison when all he was doing was sitting on the phone talking to what sounded like a girl he was interested in; basically a booty call, but he didn't. He ate both his food and Olivia's food as he worked. After a few hours, he needed to go use the bathroom, so he got up and walked out of the office only to see Olivia slip right into her office. He looked back at Harrison who was playing a game on the computer and made his way to her office. He knocked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Antonio. Um. Hi! Did you need something?" Olivia asked in surprise as he closed her office door. He looked up her and just stared. Her hair was in an up-do and she had on the sexiest all black form fitting attire.

"Yeah, I text you this morning but you never responded" He stated as he moved to stand in front of her desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My morning was...busy. I haven't checked my phone at all. What's up?"

He continued to stare at her and she could see that his eyes were roaming all over her body. She started to feel heat rise within her. It was too quiet and the space seemed to be closing in on her.

"How about we go to lunch now, huh?" He asked and stood back to his feet.

Olivia contemplated. She didn't want to be alone with him but then again she needed to talk to him about what had been recently transpiring between them. She needed him to know that she couldn't and wouldn't cheat on her husband. She'd emotionally gone to far and it was it was time to draw the line.

"Sure. Why not." She agreed and got up from her desk. He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the door, opening it for her in the process. They walked and talked on their way to the elevator and he tried to lighten the feeling. He was good at that. Anytime she got nervous around him, he easily made that disappear. She laughed at something he said as the elevator doors opened and to her suprise there was a present waiting just for her inside.

"Livvie" he called out to her. Her face was in pure shock and she uttered not one word. He made his way out of the elevator, wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips, not even acknowledging the man who stood off to the side, eyes glazed over in anger.

Antonio watched on as Olivia's lips were devoured and her hands entangled in this mans hair. The man whose picture sat upright and perfectly framed on her desk: Her husband.

...

Cliffhangers are a bitch aren't they? HA. This is so much fun. Let out all your frustrations and all your happiness in a review.

xo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N It's FICTION. Remember that. Totally for entertainment and enjoyment. I don't like when people are petty enough to go out and do wrong to someone out of spite just for satisfaction. It solves nothing & I won't make Fitz that way either. They're married and will hold that vow sacred. Yes, It sucks to see Fitz hurt but there will be no cheating for him.. Sorry. but I love those who love this story as much as I do. Enjoy!

RECAP

_"How about we go to lunch now, huh?" He asked and stood back to his feet._

_Olivia contemplated. She didn't want to be alone with him but then again she needed to talk to him about what had been recently transpiring between them. She needed him to know that she couldn't and wouldn't cheat on her husband. She'd emotionally gone to far and it was it was time to draw the line._

_"Sure. Why not." She agreed and got up from her desk. He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the door, opening it for her in the process. They walked and talked on their way to the elevator and he tried to lighten the feeling. He was good at that. Anytime she got nervous around him, he easily made that disappear. She laughed at something he said as the elevator doors opened and to her suprise there was a present waiting just for her inside._

_"Livvie" he called out to her. Her face was in pure shock and she uttered not one word. He made his way out of the elevator, wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips, not even acknowledging the man who stood off to the side, eyes glazed over in anger._

_Antonio watched on as Olivia's lips were devoured and her hands entangled in this mans hair. The man whose picture sat upright and perfectly framed on her desk: Her husband._

_..._

Fitz stepped onto the elevators of GOT advertising ready to get his wife back. He was confident and ready to woo her and go back to being the man she married. After she drove off this morning, he finished getting ready and decided to dress nicely too and throw on a red tie, just to match her red shoes. He wanted this day to be just for them after he stole her away from work. He wanted to do whatever she wanted because when you love someone, what makes them happy will make you happy.

He was surprised at how calm he had been throughout the morning. Usually he could become an emotional basket case but not today. Today he was in full control. Olivia was his wife and nothing about that was going to change. He wasn't sure who this Antonio kid was but something told him that he and Olivia hadn't done anything together. He prayed he was right.

He had his time to not let the text message this morning get to him. He dropped it and decided to just focus on his plan. He didn't want anger or fear clouding his judgement. He was going to trust his gut.

The floors passed one by and he watched the numbers light up. He straightened out his suit when the final ding alerted him of his arrival on the 8th floor. He took a deep breath and the doors open. Before he walked out, he saw his wife laughing. Her smile was so beautiful and the sound of her laughter was infectious. It made his body come alive. He spoke her name and she finally looked over to him, her smile slowly fading away and a look of shock and surprise plastered on her face. He moved quickly and wrapped his arms possesively around her waist and kissed her lips like he knew best.

He felt her relax, melting into his body. One hand gripped his hair and the other caressed the shell of his ear. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste of spearmint in his mouth. She felt his growl rise from within his chest and pressed her body closer to his. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from her. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was still slightly parted as if waiting for him to kiss her again.

"I see somebody missed me" Fitz laughed as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes as she finally came back to reality. She smiled up at him and he smiled back but their moment was interrupted by Antonio clearing his throat off to the side.

Fitz turned his gaze from Olivia to the guy standing off to the side. He had his hands in his pockets and he was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Fitz just stared at him and Olivia looked over and met Antonio's gaze before speaking.

"Fitz, this is Antonio. He works with me. Antonio, my husband, Fitz" Olivia introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Fitz" Antonio said as he stuck out his hand for Fitz to shake. But before Fitz had a chance to ignore him like he planned on doing, Harrison was yelling his name.

"Fitz, my man. How are you?" Harrison greeted and hugged Fitz. Harrison came out of his office at the perfect time as soon as Olivia and Fitz stopped kissing. He knew to play along with Fitz' game and not let on that he knew he was coming. Harrison knew Fitz would try and keep his cool but he didn't know he'd be seeing Antonio right as he walked off of the elevator. He played it safe and made his way over to the three.

"I'm great. Just surprising my wife" Fitz stated, giving a wink to Harrison as his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist.

Antonio wasn't a fan of how things were going. He felt deliberately ignored and he had no reason to be. He wanted to make his presence known.

"Well, Fitz. I was just about to take your lovely wife to lunch. Join us?" Antonio said. He was playing with fire and Olivia knew it. She was just about to speak but Fitz was quicker.

"Anthony was it? That won't be necessary. She'll be having lunch with me." And with that he started walking back with Olivia and Harrison to her office. He greeted many of the other workers in the office that he'd met before. It had been awhile since he'd been there but he was pretty good with many of the faces.

Antonio mumbled under his breath and pressed the elevator button to go down to the cafeteria and enjoy lunch by his lonesome. As the doors closed, he really wished Fitz hadn't shown up. Olivia had just told him about how she was feeling distance in her marriage. They were hardly spending time with each other. She couldn't have told him those things for no reason.

She felt comfortable enough to express her feelings and he didn't want that to change. He was sure Olivia and her husband would hit another rough patch sooner rather than later, or so he hoped so. He was close to getting Olivia within his grasp, literally. He saw the way she would stare at him. He would catch her and she'd quickly look away. She'd never initiated the inappropriate comments and conversations made between the two but never stopped him either. He wasn't crazy. He knew something was there. He'd been thinking so much that he didn't even realize that he'd reached his floor until the doors were threatening to close on him. He hopped off and made his way to the cafeteria. Maybe he could find a way to get Olivia off of his mind.

...

Olivia was in awe of her husband. She was sitting on his lap at her desk as he browsed about the web for great places to go for lunch. She combed her fingers through his hair and took in all of his features. He was in full concentration of finding a restaurant. His focused face was so adorable. He licked his lips unintentionally and she felt the urge to lean down and suck his tongue into her mouth. She wanted to explore every part of his mouth. It was as if she was a teenager again crushing on cutest guy at school. It was as if she'd forgotten that this was her man; her husband. Nobody else's.

When they got married, 3 years ago, you couldn't tell her anything about her relationship with Fitz. She wondered where she'd gone wrong. What made her ever think that it was okay to entertain the advances of another man? It all had gotten away from her. This wasn't her. She felt his hand the was gripping her waist slide down to grip her ass. The move was so simple but it provided her with so much feeling. She was his and he was hers. There was no way around that.

His hand was rubbing her ass back and forth slowly as he looked on. He would whisper comments about different menus he saw and reviews he read but Olivia barely heard him. She felt a throb form between her legs as she was watching and feeling him. Just having him in her arms was amazing. She loved having his hard body seated under hers. She closed her eyes as she tightened her legs together trying to control her aching core, but it wasn't helping.

Her body was responding to him and he hadn't even been doing anything. Fitz looked up to Olivia's face when he felt he breathing change pace, and quicken. He was met with closed eyelids. He watched her bite her bottom lip and place her free hand on top of her stomach. He kept on kneading her ass cheeks and he swore he heard a moan. His pants were beginning to tighten, letting him know the giant was awakening.

"Baby?" He whispered. "What are you doing?" His voice was weak with lust. She opened her eyes slowly and leaned down so that their foreheads were connected. She kissed his nose and smiled.

"You make me the happiest woman alive. You just being here right now is what I've wanted for the longest. I miss your touch and being in your arms. I miss looking into your beautiful blue eyes. I miss stroking your hair while we cuddle up on the couch." She added a kiss to his lips before continuing." I miss the way you taste... You. I've missed all of you." She admitted, feeling some weight being lifted from her.

Her eyes were glistening with tears threatening to spill but she didn't let them. She was with the man of her dreams; the love of her life, and she wanted him more than ever. She started kissing him frantically while moving to stand before him. They continued to kiss as her hands went straight to his crotch, fondling his erection through his pants and working on undoing his belt buckle. She patted his lap for him to get up. Fitz stood on his feet in front of her as she pushed his pants down to the ground. He moaned as the cool air and her cool hands made contact with his thick, hard shaft.

"Sit" Olivia commanded when she pulled away from his lips.

"Livvie, are you sure? This is YOUR office where YOU work." Fitz asked, wanting to make sure she was 100%. This was her place of business. He needed her assurance.

"Yes. Very sure. Everyone is basically out for lunch anyway... and I really want your dick in my mouth." She felt him twitch within her grasp at her admission. She slowly started stroking him. "Sit" She whispered again & with that, he plopped back down in her leather office chair. She descended down on her knees and admired how his pre-cum seeped from his pink tip. He was unbelievably hard. She continued stroking him slowly, but strongly.

She studied the veins forming along his penis. Her tongue darted out and traced each one. She could hear his intake of breath sharpen as she placed open mouth kisses all around his manhood. She dragged her tongue all the way up until she reached the tip. Olivia looked to see his eyes locked with hers. He was so turned on. His blues spoke volumes to her browns and his ears were as bright and as red as they could get. It was a beautiful sight. It was perfect. He looked so strong but so powerless at the same time. This feeling of control she had only spurred her on more.

She licked away his sticky, clear fluid and his eyes shut tightly. She flicked her tongue around the head and she just had to have him. She widened her mouth and took as much of him in as she could. She sucked her cheeks together and bobbed up and down at the perfect pace. She took one palm and began massaging his balls which caused his hands to shoot to her shoulders as she worked him.

"God, you're so good at that" He groaned deeply and she picked up the pace, swirling her tongue all around his cock. The pleasure was overtaking him. His grip tightened on her shoulders, pulling and pushing her body to and fro. She didn't want that. She needed all control so she stopped her massage on his testicles and intertwined their fingers, pushing them toward his chest. Now it was all up to her mouth.

He held onto her hands for dear life as he watched her suck him, with no other assistance. His hips jerked up in instinct causing her choke a little on his dick but she took it like a champ and kept going.

"Fuckkk. Liv. Yes. Just like that. Just like that." He moaned and thrashed his head back and forth against her chair. She let go of one hand and pushed his shirt up, running her hand across his ridged abs.

He slipped out of her mouth causing Fitz to whimper but she took her hand from his chest and stuck him right back in. He sighed in relief of being back in the confines of her warm mouth. He took his hand that she had just let go and held on tightly to the arm of the chair. She used her free hand to run along his thighs, up his torso, and along his lower stomach.

He didn't have much longer. She could read his body just as well as he could read hers and she could sense his release approaching.

Olivia couldn't deny that she felt like the sexiest woman alive right now. She was on her knees in her office giving her best fellatio performance to her husband. She took glances up at his contorted face and moaned at how sexy he looked. He gripped the hand that he was still holding a little tighter and brought it up to his lips. Licking, sucking and biting at the back of her hand while he panted and moaned. She stopped her exploration of his body and stroked his shaft again. She held a tight suction on the tip of his penis and Fitz cursed in response.

"I'm gonna cum, baby! I'm gonna fucking cum. It's so good" He blurted out, far from a hushed tone. But, at this point, she could care less who heard them.

"Open your eyes. Look at me when you cum in my mouth" She commanded naughtily, taking in a deep breath before resuming her actions at the head of his cock.

He stared at her big brown orbs and felt the tightening in his balls. "Shitttt, yes yes yes" He snarled before silently bucking his hips and shooting his seed into her mouth. His seed was thick and warm. She slowed a bit as he released but didn't stop. She stroked him gradually making sure he'd gotten it all out then she swallowed every last drop.

Everything else in the next 10 minutes went by in a flash. She grabbed some tissues to clean him up with and helped him straighten out his clothes. They laughed and smiled and wondered if anyone had heard them. They were care free and worry less. They'd spent close to an hour in her office. They were sure Harrison knew they didn't even leave to go to lunch. They felt absolutely no shame. They were in the lust of it all and Olivia felt amazing acting on impulses.

After they'd gotten themselves together, they stumbled out of her office and into the hallway. They poked their heads into Harrison's office to say their goodbyes and made their way to the elevator. They held hands and walked out of GOT advertising unaware of their one man audience.

Antonio watched them walk out of the building smiling and laughing and he felt sick. He scoffed and made his way back up to work after taking a much longer lunch break than he planned on. Now he had to get through the rest of the day with happy Olivia and her happy husband with their happy marriage permanently etched into his mind.

...

Being that it was just a little after one when they left GOT and were still hungry, they decided to grab lunch. Olivia left her car there and decided they would come back later to pick it up. She grabbed a pair of flats out of the back of her car and hopped inside the passenger's side of his car to enjoy their evening. She listened on as he sung along with the radio. She closed her eyes and let the wind breeze across her face.

So much had happened in the past 24 hours. Things had changed quickly between them, for the better. The guilt was slowly starting to creep back in. She knew she would have to tell Fitz what had transpired between her and Antonio. She may not have fucked him but the though wasn't too far from her mind. Panic rose in her chest at the idea of what having that conversation was gonna be like. She played out any and every scenario in her head at how he would take it. That only scared her more.

She needed to take steps to make this right. She just hoped Antonio would understand. She should have left their work relationship just the way it was. Stolen glances, soft caresses, and inappropriate chit chat should have never transpired.

She thought about the conversation all the way to the restaurant. She got herself together and cleared her thoughts just as they pulled into a parking spot. She just wanted to spend this time with him before the truth would have to come about. Before she had to see the pain in his eyes.

Hours and hours went by as they spent their evening together. First with lunch, then they got ice cream and walked along the city sidewalk until they came to a theater. They bought tickets and watched a movie they both actually had been thinking to see. They walked in shops and made a few purchases. They drove out to the perfect spot and watched the view of the sun going down before grabbing dinner.

The hours had passed and it was now going on 9:00 o'clock as they made their way back to GOT. Fitz told her they could just leave her car and and he'd drop her off to work in the morning but she felt better having her car home and safe in their own driveway. He placed a few tender kisses to her lips and told her he'd catch her at home. He was proud of how the day had gone and felt good that they spent this time just being them.

He pulled out his phone and looked at a few messages and e-mails.

Olivia had her keys in hand and pressed the button to unlock her door. She was just about to open the door when a pair of hands grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the car. She screamed a little before their lips came crashing down on hers

At first she thought it could have been Fitz but it wasn't. It was Antonio. He had somehow made his way behind her without making and sound and was now pushing against her body. He was holding her wrist against the car as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she was struggling in his grasp trying to push him away when Fitz was there, pulling Antonio from off of her.

Antonio stumbled to the side and Fitz' fist met his face, punching him square in the nose. Olivia screamed in horror as Antonio fell sideways onto the concrete. He looked up to see Fitz and shock and fear flashed across his face. He had no idea that Fitz was still here with her or that he in fact had seen the whole thing happen. When Fitz saw a figure vastly approaching Olivia and grab her, he was out of his car with great force and speed.

Antonio quickly got up onto his feet, and ran as best as he could with a limp, from the fall, back into the building. He hadn't even realized his nose was gushing with blood. until he saw the trail he was leaving on the ground. He would definitely have a trip to make to the hospital tonight.

Fitz had stared off watching as Antonio ran away. Fitz was no longer in a state a calmness. All the joy from the days' activities were now draining from his mind. He was seething. Emotions were running wild through him. He turned back slowly to Olivia who stood there with tears strolling down her face. His chest was heaving and veins were popping out on his neck. The anger took over before he could control himself and he yelled,

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

He didn't care in the moment. He now knew that something had happened between Antonio and Olivia & he wanted to know what.

...

A/N Crazy chapter, ehh? I wanted to upload last night but time got away and I hadn't finished yet. BUT, it's review time. Tell me what you're thinking. Have any ideas as to what will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Got y'all feenin' lmao. I was going to wait until tomorrow because I wasn't really sure where I was ending this part but, here it is. Chapter 5, Enjoy!

RECAP

_Fitz had stared off watching as Antonio ran away. Fitz was no longer in a state a calmness. All the joy from the days' activities were now draining from his mind. He was seething. Emotions were running wild through him. He turned back slowly to Olivia who stood there with tears strolling down her face. His chest was heaving and veins were popping out on his neck. The anger took over before he could control himself and he yelled,_

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"_

_He didn't care in the moment. He now knew that something had happened between Antonio and Olivia & he wanted to know what._

...

Antonio walked out of the local hospital and headed to his car. Fitz had broken his nose and it hurt like hell. His ankle didn't suffer a lot and he was able to walk but he knew when he got home he needed to put ice on it. He had a feeling it would swell.

He felt like a complete idiot. He was leaving GOT to head home but when he saw Olivia walking to her car, he couldn't help himself. He didn't even know her car had still been there or that she would be returning. He acted off an impulse and made his way to her. He grabbed her arm, pushed her up against her car, and went in for the kill.

He'd been dying to feel those lips against his. He'd fought the urge for too long. And when he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, it felt amazing. He felt her tiny pushes but the intensity of the moment clouded him. He definitely didn't know it would land him with a punch to the face. If he'd known Fitz was still there, he would have never acted. Antonio thought that if he kissed her she would finally feel it. She had to. He knew something was there and she was just hiding. Why was she hiding? It was driving him insane. It was like she was playing games with him. He was losing his mind over Olivia.

He banged his fist on the dashboard and put the key in ignition. He just wanted to get home. He didn't know how he would explain his broken and bruised nose to his co-workers tomorrow. He arrived home, got out of his bloody clothes, showered and went straight to bed. But not before placing some ice on that ankle.

...

"Fitz" Olivia called out in a hushed tone as he walked in the front door. He said nothing in response. His head was down as he slowly walked to where she was. She'd been sitting and waiting for what felt like hours for him to get home. She was scared out of her mind and shaking in her skin as she remembered how angry he was earlier.

After Antonio pulled that shit on her, she didn't know what to do. Why on earth would he kiss her? Had she really lead him on that far? She felt disgusting and she was ashamed of herself. And when Fitz yelled at her, it felt like someone was squeezing all of the life out of her heart. He stared intensely in her eyes as she continued to cry, clutching to her keys and her purse. She stuttered and stammered but couldn't bring the words she needed to say to surface. She could feel all of his anger as their eyes were locked. He couldn't take it anymore and looked away. Then he yelled for her to get into the car as his voice was beginning to break. She cried out to him as he walked back to his car, asking where he was going and he simply said we'll talk about this at home.

And home is where they were now. A drive that only took 20 minutes or so tonight took him over an hour. Fitz found himself driving around, with no destination. He just drove. He thought back to that morning and that text message and he felt like an idiot. That wasn't the first time Antonio text her phone on such a personal level. He wondered how many text, calls, e-mails had been exchanged. He wondered if that was the first kiss. He wondered if they took it further and fucked. His eyes burned with tears as he thought on about past few weeks on his drive to nowhere. He would go home eventually but right now he just wanted to be alone.

Everything in him wanted to beat that son of a bitch down but it wasn't the man he needed to confront first. It was his wife. The way Antonio looked at him in shock and fear told him what he needed to know. Sure, he was crazy to just attack Olivia in such a way without her acknowledgement but something drove him to do it. Something Olivia said or did took him over the jealous edge and tonight she was going to tell him what that was.

He walked into the house without even looking up. He knew she would be up and waiting for him. She called out to him but he did not answer. He continued slowly towards and sat down. She was seated in the recliner so he sat on the couch. After a long minute he finally looked up but not to her. He stared blankly into the open space and finally broke the silence.

"I want to know what happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened" She said but before she could get out her complete thought he yelled at her but not as angry as earlier.

"Don't lie to me, Olivia"

"I'm not lying. I'm not. I never kissed him before. We've never done anything. I... we.." She stuttered feeling her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Just tell me, Olivia" Her full name again. She hated it. She took a deep breath and decided to just let everything flow"

"Things between you and I have been a little rocky for the fast few weeks. We haven't had time together and we've both been so busy with work that we couldn't really do anything about it. Anotonio.." Fitz snarled at her saying his name and so she decided to refrain from doing so."He has just been someone to talk to and share things with. I told him about our problems and how lonely I'd been feeling and he comforted me"

Fitz finally looked up to her face. He couldn't believe she told Antonio about such things, letting him into their marriage. No wonder he thought he knew her and wanted to act on his feelings. He didn't say anything so she took that as a sign to continue.

"I knew I shouldn't have but it was nice to hear someone listen to me and care about what I had to say. It was nice to have a male friend opinion. Before I knew it, things became flirtatious and he would say things to me. We never acted on anything. We just became really close" She had to take a break from speaking. His silence was making her uncomfortable. After a minute that felt like eternity he spoke.

"So you cheated on me emotionally.. Did you want to fuck him?" Fitz blatantly blurted out to her, watching her intently as opened her mouth.

"I didn't want to fuck him, Fitz. I love you" She said with shaky breath.

"But you thought about it?" She looked away, tears started forming and falling from her eyes and slowly nodded. Fitz jumped up to his feet causing Olivia to flinch. He began pacing back and forth in their living room. He felt the anger rising again along with envy. How could she develop desires for another man? How far would she have gone? He wondered.

"I knew it. I knew there was something behind that text message from this morning. Him bringing you breakfast and calling you beautiful."

Olivia had a look of confusion on her face until she realized he was talking about the text message she'd received from Antonio earlier. She wasn't at all angry about that. They were married and there should be no secrets between man and wife.

She saw the message herself after she left home but ignored it and never replied. She lied to Antonio about not seeing the message. She was trying find an easy way to transition their relationship back to full professionalism. That was clearly of no use now.

"He would sometimes bring me breakfast before we would work and other times he'd join be for lunch so we could talk. I'm sorry. I never knew things would escalate like they did. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Fitz, please forgive me!" She cried and begged. When he'd stopped pacing he was facing away from her. That made it difficult for her to hear what he asked next. She needed him to repeat himself.

"I said... Do. You. Have. Feelings. For. Him?" He again asked as he slowly turned around to face her. He was a few feet away and the distance was killing her.

"No Fitz. I feel nothing. This whole thing was just something that went too far too fast. I will never want anyone but you." She belted out through shed tears. She wiped her eyes and stood up, walking to him slowly. She didn't want to rush the moment. She had no idea what he was feeling. As she got closer, he would slowly back away. She felt so hurt and broken. She would do anything to get them from the situation they were in.

His breathing started to pick up and she could see something in his eyes. Besides all of the hurt, there still lied so much love. The undying love he had and would always have for her. Even if she faltered slightly, he couldn't deny that they had gotten away from themselves. He didn't like that one bit. He knew he was mad at the moment but it was starting to fade. He never could stay mad at her. She did the things she did only because she thought the things between them were lost and that they were losing what they had but she should have known better. She should've had more faith in their love. She needed to learn that he was for her and she was only for him. No one else would break that.

She was about to walk towards him again when he started moving towards her but faster, grabbing her by her face. He walked forward causing her to walk backwards without breaking their gaze. He pushed her until they hit the staircase. They were no more than an inch from each other's faces. Their breaths were shallow and Fitz' hands didn't stray from her face. Her hands were holding on tightly to the sides of his shirt for balance. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted him; all of him. She wanted him to let out all his anger and frustration on her again and again and again.

She whispered her "I'm sorry's" and her "I love you's" to him before stretching her neck out to reach his lips. He pulled his face back and brought one of his hands down from her face and to her ass. He gripped it like he never had before and then brought his palm down on it in a hard slap. She winced at the pain. But it was the biggest turn on.

He leaned down beside her ear and whispered, "You're mine. I'm not going anywhere and you're sure as hell not going anywhere"

He pulled back and he could see how aroused she was getting. She leaned up again trying to capture his lips but he pulled back again, slapping her ass much harder this time. She moaned and bit her lip from the pain and pleasure blend he was giving her. He came forward and licked his way around her lips before kissing her fully. She took all she could. She couldn't get enough of him. She was ready to show him how much their marriage meant to her. She would never second guess what they had ever again.

Fitz stopped kissing her but left their lips and forehead's touching. He knew exactly what he wanted and needed. Yes, things were crazy with work and life but he was certain things were going to get much better. Things at the job were about to change and it would allow him a lot more free time. He knew what he wanted from his wife and she was going to give it to him.

"I want you to have my baby" He whispered to her right above her lips. She leaned back to fully look into his eyes.

"I..I thought you didn't want any right now. I thought you wanted to wait."

"I did. But I don't anymore." He stated confidently while placing a little room between their bodies.

"Are you sure we're ready?" Olivia asked.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be suggesting it." He stated matter-of-factly. He let go of her body and left to go upstairs. Leaving her to think about what he just said.

Things had gone a lot smoother conversation wide for the night but she was sure there would be more said the next day. For some reason she felt like he still hadn't let all of his anger out. She heard the shower start upstairs and really thought about his suggestion of having a baby. She wanted kids more than anything. She wanted diapers to change and lullabies to sing. She wanted all of that.

For some reason, although they had been really busy lately, her heart was screaming yes, this is what they needed. Another wave of tears began to form as she thought about making a family with Fitz. She looked around the downstairs and decided this is what she wanted. This is what she would give to him. To the both of them. She turned out the light and made her way to their bedroom.

When she got there, she felt the urge to join him. She stripped put of all of her clothes and made her way into the bathroom. She silently crept inside with him and watched and the suds rinsed away from his body and down the drain. She admired his god-like figure and his god-like penis that stood semi-erect between his legs. He was beautiful.

He knew she had joined him in the shower. He could always feel her presence but he stayed facing the stream. He knew the only reason she had joined him was because she'd came to the conclusion of her answer. Even though he already knew she would agree, It was going to be nice to hear it from her lips.

"Yes, Fitz. I will have your baby. I want to have your baby" She confessed as he finished rinsing off. He turned around to her fully with an evil but loving smirk. He walked toward her and placed his hands on the tiles beside of her head.

"Good. I'm going to text Harrison and let him know that you won't be coming in tomorrow. Finish here and i'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." He placed a hard kiss to her lips and stepped right of the bathroom.

She didn't argue about work because she thought about calling out didn't feel like facing Antonio just yet. She knew there were measures that had to be taken, but she wanted time. She didn't want to deal with him yet. Her number one priority was her husband and she was curious to know what they were going to do and how they were going to do it. She prayed that she would be able to take it. In her mind, she asked for him to let it all out on her in the bedroom but she really didn't know what that meant. She knew that if he was as angry about everything like she thought he was than angry Fitz would show no mercy tonight.

...

REVIEW. I wasn't sure about this chapter but It is definitely going to open the door for some amazing Angry sex. More things will be revealed and taken care of but for now I think they just need a good fuck! Tell me what you think. I'm fueled by you.

xo


	6. Chapter 6

Not as angry as it could be because of where i'm going in the next part but enjoy. It was a pleasure to write! Chapter 6

RECAP

_"Yes, Fitz. I will have your baby. I want to have your baby" She confessed as he finished rinsing off. He turned around to her fully with an evil but loving smirk. He walked toward her and placed his hands on the tiles beside of her head._

_"Good. I'm going to text Harrison and let him know that you won't be coming in tomorrow. Finish here and i'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." He placed a hard kiss to her lips and stepped right of the bathroom._

_She didn't argue about work because she thought about calling out didn't feel like facing Antonio just yet. She knew there were measures that had to be taken, but she wanted time. She didn't want to deal with him yet. Her number one priority was her husband and she was curious to know what they were going to do and how they were going to do it. She prayed that she would be able to take it. In her mind, she asked for him to let it all out on her in the bedroom but she really didn't know what that meant. She knew that if he was as angry about everything like she thought he was than angry Fitz would show no mercy tonight._

_... _

Olivia flicked off the bathroom light switch as she opened the door to enter the bedroom. It was dark. Fitz hadn't turned on the light inside. She grasped her towel as her eyes tried adjusting to the light. It was still quiet a few seconds longer but then she heard him.

"Drop the towel" He commanded. His voice wasn't too far from her. She felt a little nervous about not being able to see him but she did as he said and dropped her towel at the door. She walked further out towards the middle of the floor awaiting what he would do next. And before she knew it Fitz was behind her. His hands came around and wrapped firmly around both of her breast. He was rough but languid. He pushed his body in closer to hers and she could feel how hard he was on her lower back and ass.

She hadn't fully dried herself when she stepped out of the bathroom so parts of her were still wet. Fitz pinched her nipples between his fingers and licked the water droplets from her exposed neck. Olivia closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of being in his arms. She whispered,

"I love you" and his only response was,

"Spread your legs" She did so but was taken aback from his lack of emotion. She knew he was probably still angry so she didn't question it or over think it. She knew he loved her with all of his heart. She did as he asked and opened up wide for him.

He took his cock in his left hand and pushed inside of her. Her eyes shot open before slowly closing again. The feeling was so amazing as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside of her. She brought one hand to cover his that was still groping her breast and used the other to cup his face as he devoured her neck. He slowly pulled out leaving just the tip in and shoved his cock right back inside. Her knees buckled and low moans escaped her mouth.

"uhh huhh. hmmm. That feels good" She moaned and he picked up the pace. His hold on her hips tightened and he moved his other hand from her breast to the place between her neck and her shoulder. He had a nice hold on her as he continued pounding.

Olivia was losing it. She had nothing to hold onto. The bed was too far away and it would be too hard to hold onto to him with the way he was positioned behind her. She bent over slightly and placed her hands on her knees so she keep steady but legs were threatening to give out. She called out to him for a little mercy.

"Fitz" She pleaded and he slowed down his thrust. He exhaled deeply before speaking into her ear,

"Get on all fours on the bed facing the headboard."

She felt him slip out of her and she could feel the wetness between her legs. She crawled on top of the bed and remained on her hands and knees as she felt the mattress dip and him come behind her. He leaned over her and placed her hands on the headboard. She held on tightly, bracing herself for impact but she instead felt Fitz' tongue dipping inside of her. He ate at her core, licking along her slit to her clit. He even let his tongue drag along to her anus. She moaned as it took her by surprise. He took a finger and rubbed circles around it while licking and biting her brown mound.

The sting from his bites hurt only for a second until he ran his tongue right back along the spot, soothing the pain.

"Yessss, I want you inside of me now." She said while keeping a steady hold on the headboard. He licked her slit one last time before leaning up and moving directly behind her. He took his cock in his hand and surged into her without any care.

"Fuck" they both screamed out as he glided inside of her.

"You like that?" He growled while squeezing hard to her hips.

"Yesss, baby. I fucking love it" She screamed. He took one hand from her hips and pushed his hair away from his forehead sweaty forehead. He took his left hand an came down hard on her ass. She cried out in pain and pleasure as he continued to fuck her.

"Fuck me, baby" He commanded as he let his grip go on the other side of her hip. She took her hands down from the headboard and planted them on the mattress. She slid back and forth on his cock at her own while he groaned and growled.

Fitz placed his hands on his hips as he let her do all the work. He watched, just barely, as she threw her ass back on his manhood. He would grip her ass cheeks at time but never took over. Olivia was beginning to feel her orgasm approach. Every time she slid back on his cock, her screams and moans would get a little higher.

"I'm gonna cum" She yelled and bit her lip. The heat was building and she knew any second she'd explode.

"Make yourself cum all over this dick. Do it, Livvie" The way his voice got deeper was enough to send her over. She gripped the sheets while screaming for God as her head hung low between her shoulders. She stilled on his cock but Fitz picked up the thrust and stroked her insides a few more times as she rode out her orgasm. He took one hand and traced his fingers along her spine as she shivered.

"I'm not done. I want you to ride me" He said while pulling out from her. He laid down on his back beside her. She composed herself and climbed on top of him. She positioned herself over top of him and slowly descended onto his cock. Her body shuddered and stilled at the invasion.

"Uh uh. Take all of it" He commanded. She went all the way down and let out the breath she'd been holding. Both of her hands were firmly pressed to his chest as she rode him. His hands went to her hips to speed up her movements. He rocked her back and forth as her moans grew louder and higher.

"Mine" He growled

"Yours. Yes, it's yours" She screamed, throwing her head back and leaving her mouth wide open. Fitz took his hands from her hips and let her control the pace. He grabbed her hands from his chest and intertwined their fingers.

"Say it again"

"Fuckkk, Fitz! I'm YOURS. I'm gonna cum again." She couldn't do anything about it. Her walls started contracting around him and she came for the second time. She fell forward and attached her mouth to his. They hadn't kissed at all the entire time. She needed to feel his lips on hers. He took a second but finally began kissing her back.

After her body calmed down, he took control and flipped them so that she was on her back. She caressed his arms and his shoulders. He was still very hard and still embedded inside of her. She broke away from the kiss and he buried his face in her neck.

"Baby, I don't think I can go again" She whimpered in his ear as he started his slow thrust.

"Mine" he whispered. "I know you can go again" He declared with no hesitation. He sucked on the spot under her ear and started pounding her with long, hard thrust.

"FITZZ, oh my God. Oh my god. You're so deep"

"I think I can go deeper" he challenged as he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. Olivia's hand flew to the sheets pulling them up towards her face from the mattress. Fitz stilled his movements when he was buried all the way inside of her and she thought she would die.

"Too deep, too fucking deep" She screamed and he went back to his fluid thrust. Olivia could tell by his body movements and his panting that he was close.

"Nobody else" She heard him growl while he gripped one hand on her thigh that was draped over his shoulder. He took his other hand and massaged her bundle of nerves until she was crying out his name. Her legs began shaking and her back arched almost completely off of the bed. His hands went back to her waist, holding her up as he filled her with his seed. He pushed all of it deep within her not wasting one bit.

Fitz let her leg down and leaned forward. He could see her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, trying to regulate her breathing. He darted his tongue out, plunging it right past her lips and down her throat. He took away her breath once again. He slipped from inside of her and sat up on his knees.

He slipped out of her and stood to his feet next to the bed. He knew she was exhausted so he went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. He wiped down her body and went back inside to wipe down his own.

"I have to take care of something. I'll be back" He said after he closed the door to the bathroom. He stepped out of their room leaving her alone. She closed her eyes and let her body relax. Her body was happy and fully satisfied. She was too tired to move and she didn't want to think about the pain she'd have tomorrow. She was just glad that things between them were good and they would try for a baby.

A baby? she questioned. She thought about how random it was that he brought it up in the midst of their arguing. Did he really think a baby would make things better? If he thought it would help then so did she.

There was no energy left in her body to wait for him to return. Sleep was starting to win her over. She stopped fighting it and drifted off for some much needed rest.

...

When Fitz woke up he looked around the room and remembered all of the events of the day before. All of the emotions hit him at once. It was all too much just thinking about it. He needed to clear his head for a moment. He raised up from the bed in only a pair of boxers and made his way down the hall. He opened up the bedroom door and saw Olivia still asleep in their bed.

She was laying on her stomach with her head to the side. A thing layer of the sheet laid across her backside right above her bum. As he watched her, The sadness and frustration started to return. After they had sex last night he left her. He left their room and slept in one of the guest bedrooms. All of a sudden after he cleaned them both up he felt cold and distant. He should have never tried to answer this situation with sex. He knew there was so much more he needed to say but instead he covered up his feelings. He decided he'd rather fuck his wife than talk to her. What was wrong with him?

He felt so insecure after she confessed what had been going on the for the past few weeks at work. He felt like he wasn't good enough for her anymore. Would he ever be good enough? Was he ever good enough? Just hearing her say those things made his heart hurt. He became another man last night. Keeping the lights off during sex just because he didn't want to see her face. He didn't want to see her eyes. He wanted the darkness cause if she took one look at him then she'd know he wasn't okay. He didn't want that. He thought doing his duties as a husband and keeping her sexually satisfied would work. But it didn't. He was wrong for thinking it would.

His eyes were burning and he felt the tears began to fall. He stopped staring at her and went into the closet to grab his running gear. He wanted fresh air he wanted to get away from his thoughts because at the moment he felt hopeless. He wanted to believe everything she said last night but his mind and his heart were battling.

He made his way out of the bedroom to finish getting ready.

He closed the door back but it was a little louder than he thought it would be. He hoped it didn't wake her and he made his way downstairs.

but unfortunately for him, it did wake her.

Olivia's eyes peeled open and took in the morning sunlight. Her arm reached out in hopes of feeling Fitz' body but she didn't. She pushed herself up and looked at his side of the bed where he wasn't laying and looked like he hadn't laid all night.

She sat up all the way to really get a good look. His side was still tucked in under the mattress and his pillows were still upright and showed no signs that they'd been slept on. She felt his side and it was cold. That told her he hadn't slept in their bed. She remembered the last thing he said after they made up was that he had something to do. She didn't think much of it last night.

She stood up and moved to grab her silk robe to cover up her naked body. She walked to the door and moved out to check the guest bedroom down the hall. She was sad to see the bed unmade and the decorative pillows laid out in the chair across the room. He had slept there instead of with her. She felt dejected and confused. She left out of the room when she heard some movement downstairs.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and was met with Fitz' backside. He was tying off the shoestring to his shoes . He had on his exercise gear that showed her he was about to go for a run. She wanted to make sure everything was okay with him and with them.

"Fitz" She called out. He stilled but didn't turn around to face her.

"I...I'm going to, uhm, I'm going for a run" He stuttered out, trying to cover up the brokenness in his voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice while taking a few steps towards him.

"I'm fine... I just need some air" He admitted before walking to where his phone and keys were.

Olivia crossed her arms and her lip began to quiver. He wasn't okay. He was far from it. And it hurt like hell for her to know she was the reason. Why would he act as if everything was fine and dandy. She could feel the anger rising.

"Fitz, you're still mad aren't you?"

He didn't answer

"Fitz" She yelled one last time as he was about to turn the knob and walk out. "Please, talk to me. I need you to... . " She screamed as her voice felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

He turned around slowly to face her and she was met with the saddest eyes. The moment Fitz had avoided last night in the darkness was now happening in the light. His eyes were puffy and his face was red. Her heart clenched and the tears that were now in her eyes began to fall.

...

A/N Things aren't always what they appear to be. Olitz are definitely not ready for a baby. A lot of emotion here and I love it. It's so crazy writing this story. Fitz There's much more for them to speak on but they'll get through it all. How do you feel? There's so many places I can take this but let me know what you're thinking. & Antonio has to be dealt with more too of course.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm HORRIBLE because I forgot to tell you all I was on vacation. Forgive me and Enjoy! Chapter 7

RECAP

_Olivia crossed her arms and her lip began to quiver. He wasn't okay. He was far from it. And it hurt like hell for her to know she was the reason. Why would he act as if everything was fine and dandy. She could feel the anger rising._

_"Fitz, you're still mad aren't you?"_

_He didn't answer_

_"Fitz" She yelled one last time as he was about to turn the knob and walk out. "Please, talk to me. I need you to... . " She screamed as her voice felt like it was shattering into a million pieces._

_He turned around slowly to face her and she was met with the saddest eyes. The moment Fitz had avoided last night in the darkness was now happening in the light. His eyes were puffy and his face was red. Her heart clenched and the tears that were now in her eyes began to fall._

_... _

Olivia stood there staring at her husband and the one question that kept reoccurring through her mind was, "How did we get here?" But she shouldn't need to ask that question. She knew how. She really wanted to know why did they get to such a point. She would have never imagined feeling the hurt like she did in this moment but it was there and it wasn't going away until they really talked it out.

Fitz walked back, setting his phone and keys down on the table they previously laid on. He leaned against the table, placing his hands on top of it. He turned his face back to Olivia who stood there with her hands securely wrapped around her body. He knew he needed to be the first to speak because his actions weren't right. He was wrong for leading her to believe he'd forgiven her.

"I thought I could fuck my way into forgiving you last night. I thought that if I fucked you good enough, it would make up for the past month. I thought it would make up for the time lost... I don't know why but I did. And you telling me that you thought about another man. About being with him, giving yourself to him. It hurts." He sighed deeply before slowly making his way to sit on the couch.

Olivia watched him as he moved and everything started rushing out of her. She couldn't control anything anymore. She began speaking as she moved to the middle of the living room floor in front of the coffee table.

"I never wanted to hurt you or hurt us. It was all a mistake but it only happened because I thought I was losing you." Fitz looked up in shock hearing such words come out of her mouth. "Now I see how stupid I was being but I couldn't help thinking that at the time. I'm used to being spoiled by you. It might sound selfish but when you do those things I know you're thinking of me. I understood in the beginning that work was keeping you so busy but it seemed like work was all that mattered." She paused to take a breath and wiped her fallen tears. "And at first I didn't think too much of his flirting but he was showing me the attention that I needed and missed so much. I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy it because I did. But it turned from an innocent office interaction to a guilty pleasure. I'm ashamed and i'm sorry." She finished even though her voice was cracking as she spoke.

She rocked back and forth uncomfortably, sniffling, and trying to control her tears. Before she knew it she was taking off upstairs to their bedroom. Fitz jumped up to his feet when he saw her run and contemplated running up after her. Everything she just told him repeated in his mind. He thought of all random acts of love he would do for her just because he wanted to. He remembered how he gradually became busier and things got more hectic at work. The gifts and surprises got smaller and out of nowhere just stopped. He didn't think that such a thing could take such a huge toll on her. He knew they were special but he didn't know how special.

Olivia could be having one of the worst days of her life and a text from Fitz saying how much he loved and adored her would turn her work day all the way around. A surprise bouquet of flowered, different each time, would light up her face. Anything he would do, big or small, made her happy. He saw that now. He couldn't tell you when was the last time he thought to do something for her. Time really wasn't on their side nowadays.

He hadn't realized that him not spoiling her and giving her the attention she needed and wanted reflected how her days and weeks could go. Things went from spontaneous to routine: Something neither one of them thought would ever happen to them but sometimes life gets away from you.

Fitz stood there for a second longer before making his way up the stairs. He saw that their bedroom door was shut closed but he could hear her on the other side. Through her sobs, he could hear her talking to someone. He listened as she recounted the events of yesterday over the phone to someone and he wondered who it could be.

He backed away from the door remembering that her cell phone was downstairs laying on the table so she had to be on the house phone. He walked into the guest bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. He carefully picked up the line and covered up the end of the phone receiver while he listened to Olivia's conversation.

It was her dad.

He heard Eli in his attempts to calm Olivia, which she finally did. Then he heard him begin to speak.

"Liv, listen to me. I know you and Fitz have had a rough time but it's nothing you two can't get through. You both are married, to one another. You are of one flesh, one body, one mind, one soul. Whenever there are problems, you have to take them up with your husband, no matter what you think will happen. You have to stay true to him but most of all to yourself. I've watched you both together for years and no one loves you like he does; probably never will. And you the same. You can't let temptation get a hold of you. This Antonio character will not mess up your marriage. You won't let it. Nothing has happened or will happen. You need to go to your husband. You both need time to yourselves, away from work. Away from distractions. Find time to reconnect. Don't ever doubt your love for Fitz and his for you. Do you understand me?" Eli questioned to his daughter.

A shaky breath could be heard on the line before she said ,"Yes, dad. I understand".

"Good. Instead of staying on the phone with me telling me what's happened I want you to go to your husband and love him. If I need to call Fitz and talk some since into him too, just let me know. For now just.. be, there, in the moment with him. Let God guide you. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy" Olivia sighed before ending the phone call. She stood up from the bed and was walked to the bedroom door and when she opened it, Fitz was standing there. He had made his way from the guestroom to their door as he listened to Eli's wise, comforting words. He stood and waited for her to hang up the line to hang up himself. He wanted to commit this moment to her. He didn't want to run anymore. They'd spent enough time away from one another already.

He looked up to meet her eyes and gave her a gentle smile. She looked and saw that he was holding the house phone in his hand and looked back to his eyes.

"Yes, I heard everything and I..I'm sorry."

Olivia pulled her arms around her body, something she did when her emotions were getting the best of her. It made her feel a moment of comfort. She ran her hands along her arms and dropped her head down to the floor.

Fitz felt foolish and stupid and slowly made his way inside past her. He sat at the foot of the bed before whispering to her to come here. Olivia took a moment but then turned around slowly in his direction. His hand was held out for hers and she walked towards him. Placing her hand in his. He pulled her closer to him and positioned her between his legs. He draped her hand around his neck and seated her on his thigh while interlocking the fingers of their free hands together.

Olivia slid her arm further around his shoulders and rested her head against his; her lips hovering over his ears. He gripped the side of her waist with his left hand and listened to her breathing as it evened out and she relaxed.

"I love you.." Olivia whispered in his ear. "...I'm sorry too" She added before Fitz slowly leaned back allowing their eyes to meet.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"I do. As long as you forgive me." He confessed. She searched his eyes for any hesitation and when she found none, a lone tear fell from her eyes. He kissed the tear away and his lips traveled up to her eyes. He placed soft kisses on each one, letting his lips linger on her eyelid after his final kiss. Olivia unlocked her hand from his wrapping it around his neck along with her other arm. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist with all his strength but without hurting her.

Olivia got lost in the feeling of him; being in his arms and holding him as if her life depended on it She thought about how crazy things had gotten and how quickly things they escalated. In this moment she couldn't love her husband more. Her dad was right. Nothing truly physically happened between her and Antonio and nothing ever would.

Olivia whispered to him reassuring words of her love and how he was it for her. She would never give him any reason to worry. She was ready to work on their relationship. Fitz responded to her in the same manner. He was ready to get back to being the man she married. He wanted to be nothing less than that. He placed kisses along her neck after each statement was spoken.

They'd spent close to half and hour embracing one another before they pulled apart. Fitz took off his shoes and slid back onto the bed. Olivia was still in her robe but was naked underneath. She cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest.

Fitz was feeling a little better but he knew the issue of Antonio still had to be addressed. He placed an arm around her and rested his other hand on her head. He took this time to speak his mind. He needed to. It was either now or later.

"So, I want to be there when you address Antonio."

Olivia stiffened a little in his arms. She knew that it would have to happen but she didn't know if it was a good idea for all three of them to be together. She looked up into his eyes before speaking.

"Are you sure. I don't want to put you in that position. I can handle it on my own."

"No. I need to be there. He needs to know that I am your husband and that anything that he thinks is between you two does not exist. I am your husband and I need this. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed with sadness in her voice. She still felt so horrible about the situation. She didn't want to put Fitz through anything any longer. She wanted to forget all that happened and focus fully on her marriage. Fitz sensed her hesitation and cupped her face.

"I faltered in being the man I am supposed to always be. I can't and won't blame you so you can't blame yourself. We both have work to do on ourselves and in this marriage. We love each other too much. Do you hear me?" Olivia nodded her head frantically before assuring him with her words.

"Yes" She said barely above a whisper. Fitz saw the regret in her eyes but he saw the need their also. They were looking deep into each other's eyes and hadn't realized how their faces were gravitating towards one another. Their faces were mere inches away. Their breaths quickened but their gazes never separated. They were so in sync in this moment that they both spoke at the same time.

"I love you." They spoke simultaneously before leaning in for their lips to meet. The kiss wasn't rushed. It was lazy but it was full of want and desire. Their tongues met in a slow dance, extending within the walls of their mouths. Fitz' hand moved from the side of her face to the back of her neck, pulling her in deeper. His other hand trailed up and down her back before landing on her ass. Her hands moved up and down his chest as they continued to kiss. Fitz began pulling Olivia between his legs then grabbed the back of her thighs to straddle his lap.

She was still completely naked underneath her satin robe. Her bare core was met with his hardening cock, which was only covered by his basketball shorts. Olivia tried to pull away from his kiss but he groaned out "no" to her before she could get away. She pressed her hands to his chest as he moved his hands to to her waist and rocked her back and forth against his bulging erection. She moaned in his mouth as he continued pressing his core to hers. She bit his bottom lip causing him to growl, releasing her lips from his but he didn't let go of her hips. She looked into his eyes and she could see just how bad he wanted her but she didn't know if sex was a good idea just yet.

"I don't want to confuse this moment with sex, Fitz" She breathed out as one of his hands left her waist and traveled up her front passing the tie wrap landing in the middle of her chest. A small smirk appeared on his lips before he spoke.

"I'm not confused about anything. Are you?" He challenged while grinding his hips into her harder. A moan left her throat and her tongue traced her bottom lip before she bit it. Her hands slid down his chest and began lifting his t shirt. He sat up allowing her to do so and watched her throw it off to the side of the bed. She grabbed onto the ties holding the robe together and pulled them open. Fitz' hands traveled to her breast and began fondling them thoroughly as she discarded her only article of clothing.

Her hands joined his covering her breast as she continued to ride him. The only thing separating them were his shorts. Fitz could feel her wetness seeping through the crotch of his shorts.

"I want you, Fitz." Her declaration made his cock twitch underneath her. "I'll never stop wanting you." She continued to praise as she rose to release him from the confinement of his shorts. He kicked them the rest of the way down and pulled her to lay sideways next to him in a spooning position. He raised her leg and entered her without any tenderness. He started his powerful strokes, filling her up as far as he could go.

A multitude of noises and curses left her mouth as he stroked her insides. His grip on her waist was tight but when mixed in with the pleasure, it felt nothing short of amazing. He moved his other arm to wrap around her chest, bringing her back in contact with his chest. He moved back and forth squeezing each breast as he continued pounding inside.

Olivia eyes bulged and widened when he buried himself deep inside and stopped moving. Her hand landed on his thigh hard followed by her nails digging into his flesh. She gripped the sheets with her other hand and he started moving again.

"Fitzzz, Oh my God! Yessss, harder! Go harder" She screamed, almost losing her voice. Her mind felt like mush but her body was in pure bliss. Fitz ran his tongue all around her shoulder and down her arm. He lightly bit down on her skin, tasting the sweat that had formed.

"You feel amazing" He said as his thrusting picked up.

The sensations running through Olivia were too much. She wanted to get away from him but also move closer. It was torturous but she couldn't have loved it more. Fitz could hear her moans escalating into high pitch screams.

"Livvie. Are you gonna cum?" He questioned and she nodded her head as soon as the question left his lips. He lifted her leg a little higher, laying it on top of his. He moved his hand to her clit and stroked her, prepared to bring her over the edge. He moved closer to her ear tracing his tongue around its shell. He whispered how he was gonna cum so deep inside of her. He whispered that he still wanted her to have his baby. He wanted a family with her. He wanted it all.

"Yessss, Yessss. I'm gonna cum! Don't stop." She yelled and froze in his arms as her walls contracted around him. Fitz couldn't hold off any longer and shot deep inside of her. Their moans and grunts finally subsided as they came down from their orgasms. Fitz kept his hands wrapped around Olivia who snuggled in closer to him. They stayed that way, not wanting to move away from this feeling.

Before they knew it, they were in a deep sleep, Fitz still laying inside of her. This moment was perfect. It felt right and it felt like them. They slept the rest of the morning away, not waking up until after 12. They showered, making love again before heading downstairs. They went into the kitchen and searched for recipes. They made a meal together, ate together, and snuggled up on the couch together to watch movies.

Nothing was better than this moment together. A time for them to just be them. They didn't stress or worry about the week to come. They knew what they needed to do and they would soon discuss how they'd go about doing it, but in this moment, they existed for one another.

...

A/N I am sorry again about the wait. I love you and I hope you still love me :)

I will start on the next chapter and update as soon as i'm finished. Next we'll have our encounter with Antonio... DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Your reviews really help me shape my writing. Thank you! Chapter 8

RECAP

_Before they knew it, they were in a deep sleep, Fitz still laying inside of her. This moment was perfect. It felt right and it felt like them. They slept the rest of the morning away, not waking up until after 12. They showered, making love again before heading downstairs. They went into the kitchen and searched for recipes. They made a meal together, ate together, and snuggled up on the couch together to watch movies._

_Nothing was better than this moment together. A time for them to just be them. They didn't stress or worry about the week to come. They knew what they needed to do and they would soon discuss how they'd go about doing it, but in this moment, they existed for one another. _

...

Harrison thought back to the message Fitz had left on his phone last night as he sat at his desk. He was pre-occupied when he recieved his call and hadn't noticed until later that night.

He didn't explain much but he said Olivia wouldn't be coming into work. He said they needed some time together. Harrison noticed how his voice sounded broken and distant. Fitz ended the message saying how he didn't know where things went wrong but he would talk to him soon.

Harrison prayed that Olivia hadn't cheated on Fitz. He knew that would do more than just kill Fitz. Fitz would not be able to bare just betrayal.

Harrison considered his friendship with Olivia and how long they've known each other. Sure he'd known her longer than Fitz but their relationship was different. He knew how difficult Olivia could be sometimes and he just hoped this wasn't one of those situations. He didn't want to accuse Olivia of anything because as long as he's known her, she's been the most loyal girl a guy could ask for. He was happy Fitz and Olivia fell and love and got married. Now he just wanted it to stay that way.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Antonio enter the office with a bandaged up face. He wondered just what did happen last night. He picked up his phone to call Fitz but thought against it. If anything was transpiring between the two, he didn't want to interrupt that.

He stood up from his desk and followed Antonio into the restroom.

"Antonio. What happened?" He questioned while gesturing to his bruised and bandaged face.

Harrison could see anger in his eyes along with the bags that laid under them. But his demeanor and voice didn't match the vibe he was giving.

"I'm fine, Harrison. Just a little accident that I'd rather not discuss at the moment." He abruptly stated before mischievously smirking and turning to leave the bathroom.

Harrison watched him leave and shook his head. He stepped to the sink and stared at the mirror then washed his hands before making his way back to his desk.

Antonio had walked past Olivia's office to see that she wasn't there. He wondered if she'd be coming in at all. He sat in his office, started up his computer and took out his phone. He skimmed through messages he had with Olivia. Because he couldn't stop thinking about her. Of course he should be mad at her but he couldn't stay angry. He smiled looking through some of their e-mails and finally got himself together long enough to begin working. He just hoped they'd be able to get past last night.

...

It was Sunday morning and Olivia was finishing up her make-up while Fitz waited for her downstairs. They decided they would go out on a nice breakfast date and then see where the day took them.

He stepped into the kitchen to poor himself a quick glass of water. As he took a sip he could see Olivia had an incoming call but it was just a number with no name. He was about to call to Olivia but he decided to just answer if it was important.

"Olivia? Finally you've answered my call. I've been worried about you. About us? I hope the other night hasn't come between us. I just had to kiss you and have you in my arms. I know you feel what's between us. Don't let your husband come between that..." The voice on the other line chuckled out.

Fitz stood there in complete disbelief that this idiot would still call Olivia after what happened. He felt the slightest bit of anger rising within him as Antonio went on.

"I want you and I know you want me! Liv? Baby? Say something."

There was a long pause and Antonio could hear deep breaths being taken over the line before the voice spoke.

"This isn't Olivia" The line was quiet so Fitz continued. "You have some nerve to calling MY WIFE. Clearly me punching your face in was of no use. I don't know what you think is going on between you and my wife but it isn't. Get it through your head... and don't ever call my wife again." Fitz spat before ending the call. He took a deep breath before drinking the last of his water. He sat the glass in the sink right as Olivia came down the final step.

"You ready, babe?" He heard her yell. He walked out and spotted her rummaging through her purse. He walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist and leaning in to capture her lips. He felt her relax into his body and give in fully to his kiss. He growled and pulled away while looking deep into her eyes. She searched his eyes but couldn't quite read them. He leaned in and placed a kiss to her cheek. She let go of the breath she'd been holding as he navigated his kiss down along her neck and up to her ear. She felt a rumble flow through his chest before he whispered ready in her ear. He placed a kiss right below her earlobe and stood up straight while placing her cell phone in her purse. That had been exactly what she was looking for when she came down. He moved to the front door opening it for her to exit. She walked by and slapped her ass causing her to jump and laugh. He locked the door and they made their way to breakfast.

...

They sat across from each other in their booth, looking over their menus. They'd just been given their drinks that they'd ordered a few minutes ago. But they weren't quite ready to order their food. Fitz glanced back and forth from Olivia to his menu contemplating on telling her about the call from Antonio.

The weekend had been going so great and he didn't want to ruin it but he couldn't keep this from her. He needed to follow his own rule about honesty. If he'd truly forgiven her then he needed to do this not only for her but for himself.

"I have something to tell you, Livvie!"

She diverted her gaze to him, giving him her full attention.

"I wasn't going to tell you but we'll have to deal with this situation anyhow...You're boyfriend called this morning." He said and saw how Olivia's face changed into a look guilt and frustration. Maybe it was too soon for the jokes.

"Not funny yet? Sorry!" He said before taking her hand in his. For him it was very funny but he knew how bad Olivia was feeling. It was humorous to him that Olivia thought she could find somebody better than him. They were it for each other and for her to think or act otherwise made him laugh. Their time together really got him thinking and replaced his insecurities with the boost of confidence that he needed.

The sex that they had all over the house may have helped along with the pampering and catering they provided for one another. In just three days, he was feeling like a brand new man.

"Did you answer? What did he say?" Olivia finally asked after a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew now how Fitz' thoughts and views of the situation had changed but she couldn't help the guilt she had for placing some hurt on her marriage.

"He rambled on about a bunch of bullshit. I really think he's crazy. I guess I should have really kicked his ass. Maybe then we would get the message."

He could see Olivia was getting uncomfortable with the situation. She was shaming herself which he was okay with at first because it truly showed how sorry she was but he couldn't allow her to continue to feel like this.

He was about to speak when the waitress came by to take their food orders. He was about to send her away but Olivia spoke first, putting in her order. After glancing over the menu a few more times, he placed his order in too. Their menus were taken and she left to give their request to the kitchen.

Fitz saw Olivia was quiet and avoiding his gaze. He wasn't going to have that after such a wonderful weekend.

"Look, Olivia. You made a mistake. I have forgiven you. But I need you to forgive yourself. In order for us to move on in this marriage together, I need you to do that. Can you?"

"Yes, I can do that." She answered and took his hand into hers.

"I am yours. I'm your husband. I am who you come to for whatever you need. Nobody has you like I do. Can I trust that you have me too? That you will never hurt us again?"

Olivia felt the tears that wanted to fall but in this moment there could be no more crying. She'd done her share of crying and so had Fitz. She didn't want to cry over this situation anymore. She moved out of her side of the booth into Fitz' and cupped his face in her hands, staring directly in his eyes.

"I have your back. I will never, ever hurt us. I know that you're all i'll ever need and i'll never think differently. I don't know who that woman was that I became but she's gone. I'm here with you and for you."

She leaned in and kissed his lips, needing to feel him. Fitz moved a hand to the back of her head while the other moved to her thigh. She'd worn a dress which was proving to be very beneficial in this moment. Olivia felt his hand as it crawled up her inner thigh. Without thinking, she widened her legs for him while his tongue stroked hers. She moaned in his mouth and pulled back a little to see his face.

His eyes were dark and full of lust just like she liked them. His fingers continued to move up and finally reached her center. Her head fell into the side of his neck and began placing kisses along his throat while darting her tongue out, licking different spots up and down his neck. A small smile formed on his lips as he heard her whisper how bad she wanted to fuck him right then and there. He noticed an elderly couple who continued to look from their plates then back to them.

He had already navigated his fingers past her panties and ran them along her slit, showing most of his attention to her clit. She moaned into his neck before biting it. Fitz winced briefly at the pain but she ran her tongue across the mark to soothe it. He picked up the pace of his fingers as he saw the waitress coming over with their meals.

Her eyes darted away from the couple and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Olivia didn't let up from his neck and she had now moved her hands to stroke his member. The top halves of their body may have been seen but they were pretty subtle with keeping their actions below the table hidden.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The waitress asked while awkwardly looking down at the table instead of at Fitz' face.

"I think.. that'll be all" He choked out. The waitress nodded her head and quickly made her way from their table. Fitz could here her soft moans in his neck as he slid his fingers in and out and all around her core. It did nothing but turn him on even more but he was actually pretty hungry and had been looking forward to this meal all morning. He removed his fingers from her warm, wet refuge which caused her to groan in disapproval. He laughed and continued to pick up his fork.

"Hmm. Don't let me stop you. But I do plan on enjoying this lovely breakfast." He cackled. Olivia stopped stroking him and leaned up from his neck, which was now red and bruised from her ministrations. She kissed his lips after he placed a forkful of food into his mouth and situated herself upright in the booth. She glanced around and noticed a few stares, including that of the same elderly couple Fitz had noticed a few minutes ago. She smiled and blushed as she thought about their excessive public displays of affection and went to work on her breakfast also.

...

Antonio sat in his living room staring at pictures of Olivia. They were subtle photos he captured with his phone whenever she wasn't looking. There was one of her bent over as she looked in a drawer and there was another of her biting the tip of her pen as she read over papers. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the couch replaying all of the fantasies he had in his head of him and her. He whispered out her name to no one as his hand navigated to his manhood. He couldn't help but picture her on her knees in front of him, taking him into her mouth. He let his mind wonder to all of the possibilities.

After Fitz had hung up on him earlier, he saw nothing but red. He didn't think of himself as a violent guy but Fitz was bringing out the worst in him. He didn't understand why Olivia didn't just tell Fitz how she really felt. Maybe she was just too scared? Maybe he would have to find another way for them to be together? He thought of multiple scenarios until he couldn't think anymore. He just needed some time to figure things out. He would just have to continue playing this little game of hers, but soon enough, she'd be his.

...

A/N I usually try and wait until a chapter is over 3,000 but this one here wanted to end at 2,530. Aside from that, leave those lovely reviews. What do you think of Antonio's crazy ass? HA


	9. Chapter 9

I'M SO SORRY! School has started back up and I've been trying to make sure I start out the year on a good foot. Please say you'll forgive me? I hope you all still love me? I didn't really proof-read and edit because I really wanted to get this to you guys... but i'm here with an update. Thank you to those that DM'd me. All is well, just a massive case of writers block and school work. Enjoy! Chapter 9

RECAP

_Antonio sat in his living room staring at pictures of Olivia. They were subtle photos he captured with his phone whenever she wasn't looking. There was one of her bent over as she looked in a drawer and there was another of her biting the tip of her pen as she read over papers. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the couch replaying all of the fantasies he had in his head of him and her. He whispered out her name to no one as his hand navigated to his manhood. He couldn't help but picture her on her knees in front of him, taking him into her mouth. He let his mind wonder to all of the possibilities._

_After Fitz had hung up on him earlier, he saw nothing but red. He didn't think of himself as a violent guy but Fitz was bringing out the worst in him. He didn't understand why Olivia didn't just tell Fitz how she really felt. Maybe she was just too scared? Maybe he would have to find another way for them to be together? He thought of multiple scenarios until he couldn't think anymore. He just needed some time to figure things out. He would just have to continue playing this little game of hers, but soon enough, she'd be his._

...

**Dear, Olivia**

**My actions have been explicable and I truly apologize to you and Fitzgerald for my actions. I read more into our relationship than I should have. I know now that nothing can happen between us. I hope that this doesn't fully ruin our friendship. I know that it's compromising for us to be working together so I have taken the liberty of being transferred to another department in the agency. I really hope you'll learn to forgive me one day. Again, I do sincerely apologize, Olivia.**

** - Antonio Dickson**

Olivia re-read the e-mail over and over as she laid in the bed waiting for Fitz. The encounter with Antonio had only happened 5 days before. Olivia and Fitz had agreed to address the situation together at some point but the time kept getting away from them.

Fitz was finishing up in the shower while she was doing her nightly routine in the bedroom. She'd gotten off a earlier than him so she decided to surprise him with dinner for the first time in a long time. She felt good being able to make him dinner and it was even more satisfying to see him eating and enjoying it. It placed permanent smiles on their faces but she wondered how much longer Fitz would be smiling after she informed him of Antonio's e-mail.

She swung her legs around, placing them gently on the floor, sitting up straight. Fitz walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced up to her and flashed her a smile and all of the worries she once had slowly faded away. She just watched in pure awe as he finished up his nightly routine. When he was all dressed in his pajamas, he made his way over to Olivia with "that" look in his eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her but she wanted to tell him about the e-mail she'd received before anything.

He reached the bed and quickly leaned in, capturing her lips, not minding her palm softly coming in contact with his chest. She slowly pulled away and gave him a soft smile. He could feel there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong, Livvie?" He asked as he placed a little space between them so he could fully read her expressions. She reached behind her and picked up her phone, unlocked it, and placed it in his hand.

She watched as he read the message and stood to his feet but didn't move away from the bed. He finished reading the e-mail and softly placed her phone on the nightstand. She braced herself, not knowing what his reaction would be. He rubbed his eyebrows and brought his eyes up to hers and finally opened his mouth.

"Do you believe him?" He genuinely asked, needing to know her answer.

"I do. at least I think I do. What do you think?" She questioned nervously.

"I think he's a lying son of a bitch but I want us to take precautionary measures and do whatever's possible to keep him at a distance. I'd prefer him out of the agency, as far away from you as he can be... but I'm staying calm and reasonable for you."

"I know, Fitz and I thank you." She said as she stood and caressed his cheek as his hands found their home on her hips.

"I thank you for your forgiveness and your patience. I know things will be better and different from now on."

He sighed and leaned closer into her. "I love you."

A soft, reassuring smile spread across her face, "I love you" She spoke back to him.

She knew he originally planned on coming up to GOT advertising the next day but now after hearing from Antonio, she thought against it. She didn't think it was necessary. He reluctantly agreed to stay away but said he'd be in constant contact with her and Harrison throughout the day. She couldn't deny him that.

She felt him pushing her further back onto the bed and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. His mouth was wild and explored all around hers. He'd maneuvered their bodies so that she was laid up against her pillows. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs were wide open taking in the movements of his lower half.

Somehow, someway his underwear had made their way down his legs and onto the floor. His mouth had moved from her lips to behind and below her ear then to her shoulder, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"You're on top tonight" He groaned out. He gripped her hips and flipped them over so that he was lying comfortably on his back.

"Babe, i'm tired and I was on top last time." She said as innocently as possible, while giving Fitz a sly grin.

"Well, i'm ALWAYS on top. Don't try and act like you don't like it." Fitz fired back seductively while pushing the nightgown up and off of her body and onto the floor. Olivia wanted to speak, but no words formed. She lifted up, balancing herself on his chest and he pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them alongside the nightgown.

Fitz' hands traveled up the sides of her body and moved to her breasts. Olivia moaned at his aggressiveness and moved her hands to cover his. She lifted herself, hovering over his erection, before she moved a hand to guide him inside of her.

She teased his member, sliding his tip between her folds and pushing him at her entrance just to take him right back out. Her moans were increasing as she teased herself and him but Fitz didn't want to play games anymore, Right when his member was by her entrance, he plunged into her, bringing his hips from off of the mattress. She gasped and collapsed on top of his body with her hands pressed firmly against his chest. He took both of her ass cheeks in the palms of his hands and spread them out further as he pushed deeper inside.

Her eyes widened and locked with his at the heavenly feeling of them being joined together. She leaned in to capture his lips, gaining a little strength to sit upright like she knew he wanted her to. His hands moved to her hips to assist her as she began riding him. He never took his eyes off of her and didn't plan on it either. She felt her wetness as it began to stick to her inner thighs. Her moans and heavy breaths only got louder as she rode him faster. The groans of encouragement from Fitz only made her pleasure all the more better.

The heat was starting to form in the pit of her belly and she knew she'd be cumming sooner than she wanted. She didn't want the pleasure to end but she couldn't hold back either. Fitz ran his hand up her thighs to her clit and she threw her head back, preparing for the orgasm that would wrack her body.

"Fuckkk, you feel so damn good, Livvie. I can tell you're gonna cum. You look so sexy when you do. I wanna feel you cum, baby" He breathed out to her in his deepest of voices. Her moans turned into breathy, high pitched screeches and her hand shot to her mouth but Fitz was quick and he grabbed her arm with his free hand and applied more pressure to her clit with his other. Her whole body convulsed and jerked on top of him. Her screams turned into growls as she rode out her climax.

She slowly leaned into Fitz' body as her body somehow began to relax. He placed a hand at the back of her neck where her hair hung loosely in curls and placed the other hand firmly around her lower back. He pumped hard and deep into her as he was preparing for his release. She just cried out as he hit her spot over and over and whispered dirtily how bad she wanted him to cum inside of her.

"Fitzzz, you're gonna make me cum again. My God, ohh myyy God! Yessss. I want it. Hmmm mmmm." She moaned. She could hear how wet she was and he slid in and out of her. He hit her spot a few more times and held onto her as she buried her fists in the mattress on either side of his head. She convulsed and she came silently this as he groaned and shot his seed so far up inside of her. He continued pumping everything that he had inside of him into her wet and warm center.

Olivia's throat was dry and raspy as she tried to speak but no words came to, only groans of disappointment as Fit began to release her. She was quick to protest.

"No, hold me longer." She whispered as her contractions were finally coming to an end. Fitz didn't complain. He just held her tighter and placed wet, open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder. He reached down to pull the comforter over their bodies to shield them from the cold air.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Olivia didn't even realize it but they had fallen asleep in that position. She raised her head looked at Fitz' sleeping face and smiled to herself. She leaned in a placed and soft kiss to his lips before whispering she loved him. She lifted off of his member and instantly felt the emptiness. She situated herself on his body and laid against his chest and drifter off to sleep but not before saying a prayer, hoping for better days ahead.

A/N This chapter is SOOO short in comparison to what i'm used to writing but i've had the worst case of writer's block (which I think happens to almost everyone) I'm ready to get the ball rolling with the story and take further. I've missed writing but school has been kicking my butt a tad but I hopefully want to get to update a lot sooner and regularly than I have been. Again, I do apologize and I thank those who are still riding with me here. But please review and let me know what you are thinking and what you want to see happen. (p.s. I don't think i'm getting rid of Antonio that easily).

Love you all. Xo


End file.
